Life As We Know It
by sue-ellen
Summary: I suck summaries, but it's an LG fanfic. If no one responds, i'm not going to write anymore, so respond!
1. Ch 1 Flashbacks and New Beginnings

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so it may not be that great. Please read and review, so I can decide if I'm gonna keep writing this or just leave it. It will get better. Just stick with it. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters from Disney, 'cuz if I owned Adam Lamberg I'd be busy with him right now! Anyway, read and review, please! Oh yeah, Lizzie's 16 and Matt's 15. It was never specified in the show, so I had to make it fit the story. Life As We Know It  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"Oh my God! Gordo and I have been going out for a year! It only seems like yesterday when we got home from Rome and started going out!"  
  
"Yeah, I remember you telling me about that." Miranda said helping me pick the sexiest outfit I had for our anniversary dinner tonight.  
  
Flashback  
  
No One's POV  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were sitting out on Lizzie's porch, her parents, watching and listening from the living room. She had been grounded since they got in from Rome with their school. They actually let Gordo visit her after she had been grounded for a week. This time, she was grounded from the phone, too. She had to beg her parents to let her see him, but she was still grounded, so they had to sit on her porch and talk. It was a miracle that they would let her do that. They had been watching her every move, trying to catch her sneaking out. Lizzie and Gordo were looking at each other, lost deep in each other's eyes. To someone just walking by, it would look like they were about to kiss. The truth was they loved each other more than they let anyone know. Gordo had told many people how he liked her, but it was told in a way that made you think it was just a crush. Lizzie knew deep down that she just wanted to be more than friends, but didn't want to screw up their friendship or get hurt-she didn't know how deeply he was in love with her.  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie said, not taking my eyes off his, "I need to talk to you about what happened in Rome."  
  
"Yeah, I know we need to talk, but let me say some things first."  
  
"Ok. Take your time."  
  
"Lizzie, I need you. You've been there from the beginning of our lives, and I've loved you since then. Up until a few years ago, I loved you, but thought it was just because we were such friends. When you started chasing after Ethan, I realized I didn't just want you as a friend. Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, you are the air I breathe, and my reason for living. I wake up thinking of you, and I can't sleep without thinking of you. I couldn't live the rest of my life without telling you this: I love you." Gordo looked up at me from his lap, but I never noticed him looking down. He looked into my tear stained cheeks and said, "Lizzie, did I hurt you? Should I've not said what I said?"  
  
"No Gordo, that's what I wanted to talk about."  
  
"Lizzie, I want you to know that I couldn't live without knowing how you feel about me. Lizzie, will you go out with me?"  
  
"Yes! Oh my God! I have to go tell my parents!!!" I said, running to find my mom crying in the living room.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"Wow! I remember every word he said to this day even though it was that long ago. You know, I really think that some day I'll marry him," I said, giggling to myself, picturing our children. "Do you think he'll ever ask me to marry him?  
  
"I don't know. I hope so. Everyone can tell ya'll two are just as much in love as any of our parents. I know yours would be pleased if you two finally got married."  
  
"You know we're only in the 10th grade and talking about me and Gordo getting married? It seems a little weird." I said, deciding on a shimmery, low-cut maroon halter and a black miniskirt.  
  
"Where are ya'll going?" Miranda asked me, picking out some maroon stilettos to match my outfit.  
  
"I don't know, but wherever it is, he's excited about going there. He's called me twice and e-mailed me 3 times making sure I know he's picking me up here and not to be late."  
  
"Wow! He's got it bad."  
  
"Oh, hush! He's excited we made it past the 1-year mark. He's also excited that we are going on our first date that he's driving us to. His parents finally decided to trust us to go on our date without the parents dropping us off and picking us up."  
  
"Finally! He's had his license for like six months, and he's just now getting to actually drive."  
  
"You speak the truth. I guess his parents think if we can go for a year without having sex, then they can trust us. It makes no sense to me, but if it lets us go unsupervised, then I'm all for it."  
  
"Speaking of, have you yet?"  
  
"No 'Randa! You know I'd tell you if we did, but I don't think we are going to any time soon."  
  
"Don't you wanna? I mean, I've been going out with Danny for six months and we've done it plenty of times."  
  
"Miranda! When did this happen? You always promised me that you'd tell me if you ever decided to have sex then you'd give me at least a few minutes' warning! I'm so surprised at you! I thought you'd be giving me details instead of hiding it from me!"  
  
"Sorry! I don't know. We just kinda decided to take it to the next level. I figured you didn't want to know. Sorry, I've had a lot going on."  
  
"Miranda Isabella Sanchez! I'm genuinely shocked and appalled! I thought you never kept secrets from me! I thought we were close!" I said, screaming what my mind was thinking. I was close to tears and you could tell she was too.  
  
"This is why I never told you! I thought you would go ballistic, and, judging by your behavior, was quite right!" she screamed, now letting the tears flow freely.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I just want to be a part of your life and I feel like if you can keep something like that from me, then you can keep anything from me," I whispered, wiping the tears off mine and Miranda's faces. "You know how I hate secrets."  
  
"Yeah. It's okay. I just didn't want you to go all Mama on me. You are pretty good at that at the worst times."  
  
"I can't help it. When I come back from my date tonight, I'll call you and I want details! I'll tell you how our date went," and with that, I went and put on my clothes. I began putting on my make-up when I heard Miranda's voice.  
  
"Lizzie, don't follow in my footsteps. I know you and Gordo aren't ready to have sex, and you know it too. You two aren't like most couples. Ya'll aren't gonna go out, screw a few times, break up, and start the cycle over again. I know you two will go to prom together, go to college together, get married and have kids and give 'the Gift' to each other. It's the perfect relationship, but I won't have that. I have given it to Danny, and I can't get it back. I guarantee we won't be going out this time next month," Miranda sobbed. I walked over to her, put my arms around her, and gave her a hug. "It's okay. You and Danny are going to be fine. You two are perfect for each other. It'll all work out." I put on my lip gloss and heels, and headed to the door. With my hand on the doorknob, I turned around and told Miranda, "Danny's a great guy. You're as lucky to have him as I am to have Gordo, and that's pretty dang lucky! Talk to you later, Sanchez!" and with that, I closed the door.  
  
As I walked down the stairs, my mom pulled me into the living room. "Lizzie, I just want you to know that I trust you. I know you and Gordo haven't had sex, and I want you to promise me that this year will be no different. If you can promise me that, I have something for you."  
  
"Yes ma'am. We won't," I said as she pulled a jewelry box out of her pocket. "This is a promise ring. My mama gave it to me and now I'm giving it to you. This symbolizes the commitment to yourself and me that you'll abstain from sex until you and Gordo get married."  
  
"Oh Mama! You don't have to worry about me!" Oh my gosh! She's freakin' giving me the talk before we go out on our date! Can't she give it a break!? She must've heard about Kate getting pregnant. She knows I'm not like Kate!  
  
"You don't have to wear it everyday, just when you go to parties and when you date. That's when I wore it." She put the ring on my ring finger. It was a pretty white gold ring that had a wide band.  
  
"Does Dad know about this?"  
  
"Of course not! He knows we've talked, but he would die if he found out. My mama gave it to me when she thought I was getting a little bit wild. You haven't been talking to me much lately, so I was getting a little bit worried."  
  
"DING DONG!"  
  
"Oh crap! I forgot my earrings! Mama, tell Gordo I'll be right down!"  
  
"Ok. Calm down! Just don't forget..."  
  
"I know, I know!"  
  
(Opening the door) "Hello, Gordo! Lizzie's upstairs. Let me go get her."  
  
"Lizzie, sweetie, Gordo's here for your date."  
  
"I'll be right there." I said, rolling the ring around on my finger. She really is worried about me to give me a promise ring!  
  
"Hey Gordo! You look especially sexy tonight," I said, kissing him on the lips when I met him at the foot of the stairs. My mama just gave me one of those looks like 'keep your distance until your father is gone' as he just walked in when I came down.  
  
"Lizzie, I want you home by no later than 12:30. I'm giving you an extra 30 minutes tonight since it's your anniversary and because I trust you. If you give me any reason not to trust you, ya'll will never go out again."  
  
"Yes sir. We'll be home by 12:30 on the dot, if not earlier."  
  
"Yes, and Gordo, take care of my little girl."  
  
"Yes, Mr. McGuire. If you don't have anything else to tell us, we'll be off."  
  
"That's it. Remember-the magic time is 12:30!" Dad said, walking us to the door.  
  
"Goodbye!"  
  
"Lata Dad!" I said, following Gordo as he opened my car door. "Where are we going?"  
  
"That's a surprise. I thought we would go somewhere different for a change instead of going to the same old places."  
  
"Then let's go!" Gordo closed the door on my side of his hunter green mustang and got in on his. I watched him crank the car. His look of sheer happiness was more than I could bear. I just couldn't take my eyes off him. "Oh Gordo, you are one sexy son-of-a-gun."  
  
"Why thank you. You are the sexiest woman alive. I hope you like our date." He started put the car in drive and made the block. Getting worried I said, "Are we not going somewhere?"  
  
"You'll see." He told me as we pulled up in front of his house. 


	2. Ch 2 Surprises

Life As We Know It  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Surprises  
  
"Gordo, are your parents home? We're not alone are we?" I said, beginning to get a little worried.  
  
"They're home, but we're not just gonna hang out at my house. I just have to pick something up before we go on our date. I'll be right back. You can go in and talk to my mom if you want; I think she wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Ok. Do I need to be worried?"  
  
"No, I just don't think she wanted me to know."  
  
(IN GORDO'S HOUSE)  
  
"Mrs. Gordon, did you want to talk to me about something?" I said, trying to hide the anxiety in my voice.  
  
"Why yes, Elizabeth, I did. I actually want to tell you something." Uh- Oh, here it comes! "You and David have been going out for a year tonight, and I just wanted you to know that if you ever want to spend the night, my husband and I don't mind. As long as you know that you can't sleep in the same room as David."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Thank you. I don't think my dad trusts me that much though. Even though I've never done anything wrong, I can't help but feel that he's just waiting for me to mess up to laugh in my face."  
  
"It's not you, your father just knows how he was at your age and he doesn't know how to act any other way. It's just how fathers are. They just want to protect their young ones. It's just like your mother, only she knows you a little better." Whew! Now I can breathe. I thought she was going to give me the sex talk! Thank God she decided that I didn't need to hear it again!  
  
"Lizzie, are you ready to go?" Gordo interrupted.  
  
"Is there anything else you need to tell me, Mrs. Gordon?"  
  
"No, Elizabeth, I don't think there is."  
  
"Ok, thank you. Bye!"  
  
"Goodbye Elizabeth!" she said, as she followed us to the door.  
  
"Let's go!" Gordo said, grabbing my hand. "You'll love where we are going!"  
  
"Thank you," I said as he opened the car door for me. He cranked the car again, and this time, we headed towards downtown. "Where are we going?" I asked as we passed the digital bean, the mall, and a few other restaurants.  
  
"You'll see," he said, smiling and giggling to himself. "And you'll love it. We're almost there. Close your eyes." I closed them somewhat reluctantly.  
  
"I trust you."  
  
"Good. We're here!" He killed the motor and opened the trunk. He closed his door and came around to my side and told me to take his hand.  
  
"Watch your step," he said as we climbed up a step onto the sidewalk. "We're almost there." After a minute of walking, he said. "We're here, but don't open your eyes yet." I stood there with my eyes closed as he let go of my hand. It seemed to take forever until he said, "Open your eyes!" I opened my eyes and there was a blanket on the grass with a picnic basket and a lit candle. "Gordo! This is so romantic! Oh my gosh! I love you!" I said, and I sat on the blanket beside him and kissed him deeply and passionately for the first time. We stopped minutes later, only to catch a breath. Talk about fireworks! Oh my gosh! I never knew I could feel that way with Gordo! It was so hard to stop myself!  
  
"Lizzie, where did you learn to kiss like that?" He asked, panting from our tongue battle.  
  
"I don't know I've never kissed anyone that passionately before!"  
  
"Well, it was really good."  
  
"And what about you! That was the best kiss I've ever had!" It really was, and I could tell Gordo felt the same way too. "So, what's in the basket?" I inquired, trying to lighten the tense moment we had settled in.  
  
"Well, nothing but your favorites." He replied, flashing me a huge smile. "I have lasagna and garlic rolls for our main course, sweet tea to drink, and homemade Oreo ice cream for dessert."  
  
"Oh Gordo! I can't believe you remembered me telling you about the ice cream! That was like 5 years ago! And where did you learn to make it?" I asked, giving my most impressed, loving and happy look all at the same time.  
  
"That's my little secret," he told me; pulling me close to him and giving me a short, sweet kiss. "I have your present!" He said. He reached in the bottom of the basket and pulled out it a fairly large blue box. He handed it to me and said, "Open it." I opened it, and inside was a beautiful silver infinity necklace.  
  
"Gordo!" was all that I could get out, fighting back tears. I looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks and said, "I can't believe you got me this. It must have cost a fortune! Put it on me!" With trembling hands, he put it around my neck, and hugged me once he was done. I locked him in a passionate embrace. After about 10 minutes, I pulled apart and reached into my purse. "I have yours too. Here it is." I handed him the box that held his present in it. He opened it and his jaw dropped. "Lizzie! Thank you! I love it!" He loves his Rolex! I did a good job picking it out. "The best part is on the other side." I watched him carefully take the watch out of the box and turn it over. His eyes almost teared up as he read the inscription out loud. "'Gordo, I love you. I think of you every minute. Yours always, Lizzie.' Lizzie! That's so sweet! I love you too!" he said, as he kissed me. "Now we have to eat supper," he said, trying to put his watch on. "I'll do that for you sweetie." I said, giving him a hand. "Thanks." We ate slowly, occasionally getting lost in each other's eyes. After supper, we laid down on the blanket and just looked at the stars. It was soo romantic! We always look at the stars when he comes over to my house on summer nights, but it was more romantic since we were on a date.  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
"Yes, Lizzie."  
  
"What's going on with our parents?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, purely interested in my question.  
  
"They're all acting weird. My mom just gave me a promise ring and your mom just tap-danced around giving me a sex talk. She said I could spend the night whenever I wanted at your house but I couldn't sleep in the same room as you. My mom thinks I'm getting a little bit wild, so she made me promise we wouldn't have sex. But that doesn't mean I'll stick to it. I mean, if you want to, I'd be more than willing."  
  
"Lizzie, I don't want you to do anything you're not willing to. I don't think you need to go against our parents. But I've wondered about it myself sometimes. They're just worried you'll end up like Kate and get pregnant and not know who the father is."  
  
"Oh she knows she just is too embarrassed to tell everyone. I know, she just told me she'd kill me if I told anyone."  
  
"You trust me, don't you?"  
  
"Of course, it's Tudge."  
  
"Oh my God! That's hilarious! How did that happen?"  
  
"Well, you know she's in the business don't you?"  
  
"I heard that. Anyway..."  
  
"Well, he's rich and he said he'd give her $1000 if she would let him screw her. She did, and either they didn't use a condom or it broke. Either way, she is pregnant. Ethan broke up with her. I don't know why because he's in the business just like her, they just do each other for fun. I think they sometimes have threesomes together and split the money. Who knows? I just know they're whores. Better them than me I always say."  
  
"Wow. I figured she was a whore, but I didn't know about him. That's funny."  
  
"Yeah. She's being home schooled next semester. Her parents are trying to save her embarrassment. But doing that is just going to make her want to party more and even having a baby won't stop her sex cravings. It's the way she is."  
  
"Let's stop talking about that whore. Let's talk about us and what we have planned for tomorrow."  
  
"It's Saturday tomorrow, so we should watch movies at your house."  
  
"Yeah. I wish I could invite Miranda over, but I bet her and Danny are going to be busy."  
  
"Do you mean what I think you mean?"  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"I mean have they started having sex before us?"  
  
"Yes, I mean wait! Do you mean you are ready?"  
  
"I think I am if you are."  
  
"Gordo, I've been ready! I just didn't want to rush you being ready. So does this mean we're fixing to take it to the next level?"  
  
"All the way, if you're ready. I am as ready as I can be. I don't think I can wait any longer."  
  
"I think we should wait until at least next Saturday. I mean, a few hours ago I promised my mom I would stay a virgin until marriage, and I would feel really bad if we did now. Plus, they're going out of town Friday until Sunday, and I have the house to myself. Matt's going to Lanny's and I don't have plans. I think I may go to Miranda's if she isn't going to be with Danny. Maybe she can keep off of him for one night. I can say I'm going to her house and you can come over. Then I can go to her house, I can just say I was packing and got over late. We will have all the time we need. I can't wait!"  
  
"It'll take until then to convince myself that we're doing the right thing. I totally want to, but I'm afraid of betraying our parents' trust." Gordo said, looking at his watch. "Holy shit! It's 12:00! You've got to be home in 30 minutes! Will you help me pick up this stuff?"  
  
"Sure. Yeah we better get going. We'll finish this in the car," I said, scrambling to pick up the picnic basket. "Lizzie, let me get that," Gordo said, grabbing the picnic basket out of my hands and helping me to my feet.  
  
"Thanks, baby," I replied, giving him a peck on the lips as we hurried to Gordo's mustang.  
  
"Here we are," he said after about 5 minutes of really fast driving.  
  
"Come in with me, we gotta ask my parents if you can come over for some movies tomorrow. I'll tell them that I'm gonna call Miranda after her date and find out if she wants to come. I don't think they'll say no. If they do, call me when you get home and we'll think of a plan. Here goes nothing," I said after he helped me out of the car.  
  
(INSIDE THE HOUSE)  
  
"Mom, Dad, can Gordo and possibly Miranda come over tomorrow and watch movies?"  
  
"If Miranda does, then Gordo can."  
  
"Can she bring Danny? I mean, she may want to spend Saturday with him. I just want to hang with Gordo and watch movies."  
  
"If and only if Miranda does. And I guess she can bring Danny over, but no couple can be alone at any time."  
  
"Ya'll will be here, so what does it matter?"  
  
"We can't watch everyone."  
  
"Thanks ya'll! I love you! Can I walk Gordo to his car?"  
  
"Sure. You have five minutes."  
  
"Good night Mr. and Mrs. McGuire. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome. Five minutes!"  
  
(OUTSIDE)  
  
"Lizzie, I can't believe they're letting us be together in your house."  
  
"Only if Miranda comes over."  
  
"Yeah, but if her and Danny come over, then she won't mind as much if we make out, because she'll be busy doing the same to him if not more."  
  
"True." I locked him in a passionate embrace, forgetting all about my time limit until I heard very distinctly, "Lizzie, come in now."  
  
"Shit!" I half whispered, causing Gordo to release me quickly and laugh at my reaction.  
  
"I'm screwed," I said, hugging Gordo good night. "Not until next Saturday," Gordo added, causing me to give him the big-eyed look.  
  
"Keep that on the d-l for now! Call me when you get home so we can talk. I better go!"  
  
"Talk to you in a few minutes! You better call me when your parents quit talking to you. I figure they will. Love you," he said, hugging me good night.  
  
"Love you too," I said, returning the hug. "Good night," I said, stepping onto the porch and catching my parents' eyes.  
  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, we need to talk, now!"  
  
"What have I done now?" I asked giving them the most annoyed look I could muster.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that Miranda and Danny were having sex?"  
  
"What are you talking about? She never said anything to me about that."  
  
"Her mom called and she thinks she's pregnant. She saw it in her diary and called me to talk to you and find out if she is or not."  
  
"Why was she reading her diary in the first place?"  
  
"All mothers read diaries. It's something we do to get inside your head."  
  
"I can't believe you read my diary! Wait, if you read it, then why am I not grounded?"  
  
"For one, I haven't read it in weeks, and two, I try not to overreact to whatever I read. I usually get everything out of you anyway."  
  
"I'm never writing in my diary again! And back to Miranda, how is my friend's sex life or the lack there of any of your business? If she wanted you to know, then she'd call you and tell you. You're not her mom! And you wonder why I didn't tell you? Who's the ditsy one in the family now?!"  
  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, that tone has grounded written all over it! Calm yourself down now!"  
  
"This is coming from the person whose yelling! How hypocritical! Ugh!"  
  
(RUNNING UP TO HER ROOM)  
  
"Miranda's not pregnant, if it's any of your business!"  
  
"RING RING!"  
  
NO ONE'S POV  
  
"Hello? Oh hi Roberta. Do you need to talk to Lizzie?"  
  
"No. I just needed to talk to someone."  
  
"I'm all ears. You can come over if you want."  
  
"I'd love to. Can Lizzie come over here and talk to Miranda? She can spend the night if she wants to."  
  
"I'm sure she'd love to. Let me go ask her. We can take her over to your house and pick you up."  
  
"I'd prefer to walk, thanks anyway."  
  
"Ok. I guess I can let Lizzie drive over. She may not be driving that much longer. You know how her temper gets her in trouble."  
  
"Oh yes. Can you please let her get over quickly? I really need someone to talk to," Roberta said, close to tears and barely fighting them back. Anyone could tell that this was not the everyday breakdown. Something had to be wrong.  
  
"Lizzie!"  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked, with nothing but annoyance in her voice. 'What could she want now? I was just about to call Gordo. It's probably something stupid, like I forgot to put my cup in the dishwasher or something.'  
  
"Will you go to Miranda's and spend the night? She wants you to and her mother needs to come over here and talk to me. She's not spending the night, but she said you could and it would help if you did. So I am gonna let you drive, even though your attitude calls otherwise. So pack your bag, get in your little green beetle and go. And act better from now on. Go on, go!"  
  
"Ok. Tell her mom I'll be there in ten minutes. I hope nothing too bad is wrong." 


	3. Ch 3 Discoveries

A/N: The disclaimer is the same thru out the story: if I owned Adam Lamberg I'd be busy with him right now, and I don't own any of the characters. Thanks to James for helping me with this story. And I think I have all of the kinks out now, but I have no idea, so bear with me. Read and Respond! Life As We Know It Ch3 Discoveries  
  
LIZZIE'S POV I hope they're okay. I only have two guesses as to what it is, but neither are good. Either her parents are divorcing, or...I can't even say it. I better pack quickly and drive the fastest I can safely. "Bye ya'll, see you tomorrow hopefully, but I packed more than one outfit if I don't." "Bye Lizzie, and be safe!" "Yeah, yeah." "I'll make you think yeah, yeah." "Whatever, lata!" (AT MIRANDA'S HOUSE) "DING! DONG!" "Lizzie, is that you?" "Yeah Rander, I'm here. What's up?" "Come in first, and sit on the couch." "I'm sitting. Now tell me what is wrong." "Well, you know Danny and I have been going out for about six months?" "Yes." She just has to beat around the bush, doesn't she?! "Well, and you know how I told you we've been getting really close?" "Yes, stop beating around the bush, Miranda!" "Ok. Well, I'm...I'm.....Uh..." Miranda said, as she started to quietly cry, "I'm pregnant." "Are you fucking lying to me? I thought you said ya'll were careful! That doesn't usually happen if you use protection." "Well it did, and no I'm not fucking lying to you. I wish I was. Please don't judge me. I already have that from my parents. My dad just said he's gonna kick me out, and he left. Mom couldn't bear being around me so she went to your house to talk and she needed to talk to your mother to restrain from killing me. They hate me, and to top it off, Danny just broke up with me. He claims that he never stuck his dick in my pants, but I know different. We've done it countless times, and we've just been going out for like 6 months. I guess I won't get child support." "What are you going to do?" I asked changing my tone from pissed off to pure concern for my friend. "I mean, are you going to keep it?" "I want to, but I don't know if my parents will let me, but then again, I'm not sure my dad won't completely kick me out of the house. I'm hoping he was just pissed off and didn't mean it. If he did, I may move in with you, McGuire." "You're always welcome here, until the baby starts keeping me up, then I don't know what you'll do." "I hope you're joking." "You know I am. But I still love you and I'll always be your friend. I hope you're gonna be okay." "I will, now I want details about your date, and I wanna know about your necklace." "Ok. Gordo picked me up at my house." "I was there, remember?" "Ok, anyway, well, he picked me up, and then we went to his house. His mom like barely refrained from giving me a sex talk like my mom did. Then, he told me to close my eyes and he led me to a place in the park. He had lasagna, French rolls, and he had my favorite home-made ice cream that only my mom knows how to make. He gave me this necklace and I gave him his watch. Add a lot of making out, and you have our date. It was romantic until it came thirty minutes before curfew and we had to rush and get home quickly. We talked about ourselves and about the town whore." "Kate?" "Yes, and we talked about her boyfriend, who we think she's done, the baby's daddy, stuff like that. When he took me home, my parents caught us making out as we were saying goodnight, and they started yelling at me about all kinds of shit. Then you called and I'm here. I had planned to have ya'll come over to my house tomorrow, or rather this afternoon, but I'm gonna be here, so I don't think that will work. Oh! I promised I'd call Gordo and I bet he's worried. Does he know?" "Not unless you told him. I didn't tell him about us fucking, and he definitely doesn't know about me being pregnant, so no." "You should tell him. He'll be pissed if he finds out he was last to know. You know how he is about being left out." "Yeah...I'll call him later. Or maybe you should tell him. He's your boyfriend...but then again, he's my friend too. I don't know what I'm gonna do," she said, breaking down into tears again. "About the baby...I don't have any money, and my dad said he wasn't going to help me. I'll need more money than I could ever make just to raise it, then you have to think about daycare...that'll be a fortune." "Miranda, what are you talking about?" "The baby..." "I mean what, do you think you are gonna have to raise it by yourself? Of course you're not! I'll be there for you, and I'm pretty sure your mother will watch it while you are in school. No matter how hurt she is, she'll be happy when she has a grandbaby. She is like any mother; she wanted grandchildren as soon as her babies were too old to be spoiled like newborn babies. I know my mother is one of the worst. She was talking to my dad before, telling him that she wouldn't hate if I had a child, she wanted one so badly-a grandchild, that is-and I don't think she meant for me to hear that, but I did, so now I know she wants me to have a child. She just doesn't want me to be having sex. By the way, did she know you were I mean did you have her permission?" "Hell no! I kinda did it behind her back, and she didn't know until after I told her I was pregnant. She read my diary and read about me having sex, but she knew my period was late and when I told her, she didn't really say much. She was expecting it." "RING! RING!" "I wonder who that is. Edward isn't gonna call me and unless it's Mom, then no one should call." "Miranda, I bet it's Gordo, and since when did you call your dad by his first name?" "Since he disowned me." "Good reason. I'll get it." "Hello?" "Lizzie?" "Hey sexy! I meant to call you, but my parents kinda yelled at me." "What about?"  
  
"They were being dumb asses. I don't know. Miranda's mom called and asked if I would come over, so I never fully found out. It doesn't bother me, though. They're always pissed at me for something or another. What can I say, they're full of shit." "Lizzie! They care for you, and it's probably something they're not telling you. Are you descent?" "That depends on your definition of descent. Right now, I am putting on my pajamas." "Can I help you?" "No, then they definitely wouldn't be on, they'd be thrown on the floor." "That's what I mean. I just can't wait 'til Saturday!" "It is, silly! But you mean next Saturday. Me neither, but I'm not sure now if I want to." "Why?" "I'll tell you later. I'm gonna ask Miranda if you can come over. (TO MIRANDA) "Rander, can Gordo come over tonight?" "Sure, if his parents don't mind. My mom already said that he could if he wanted to, as long as his parents would let him." "Go ask your parents, Miranda said you could." "Okay. Give me a minute to ask them. (TO PARENTS) Mom, Dad, can I spend the night at Miranda's?" "Is Lizzie?" "I think so, but she didn't say." "Yes, but remember what we talked about." "Yeah, yeah. I'll see ya'll tomorrow sometime. (TO LIZZIE) They said I could, so I'll be over in about five minutes. I gotta pack. I'll be there in about five minutes." "What was that about him wishing it was Saturday and the pj's on the floor? I thought you weren't ready to have sex. I figured my being pregnant would definitely convince you to wait." "Well, we talked about it on our date, and decided that we thought we are ready. If I had known you were pregnant, I may not have decided to, but we both want to." "Well, please promise you will both be careful." "I will. I'm gonna get put on the pill." "I thought your mom didn't want you to." "She doesn't, but there is a place where you can go without any adults. They provide condoms and will write you a prescription if you can get a signed permission slip. I can forge a signature like nobody's business." "Liz, that's wrong! Your mom needs to know that you are on the pill, even if she disagrees with you having sex." "She doesn't disagree, she forbids it, but that won't stop me. I always go against what she says." "Just be careful. I think that one pregnant person in our neighbor hood is enough." "I agree. We will. I hope that doesn't hurt you." "It kinda disappoints me that you are so soon after we talked, but it's your choice. I won't hate you if you do." "Thanks." "Yeah, so is Gordo coming over?" "Yeah. He should be here any minute." "DING DONG!" "Correction, he's here. (WALKING TO THE DOOR) So, are you gonna tell him tonight?" "What do you think?" "You better, or I will accidentally spill it. But please don't make everything tense. I don't want to be like, afraid to hold his hand because we're afraid it will lead to me getting pregnant, which it won't. But that doesn't mean we won't have sex." "Yeah, yeah, so you say. But don't like start fondling each other around me. That would be really weird. I love you both, but that doesn't mean I want to see ya'll remind me of my mistake." "Ok. I promise we won't have sex in the room you're in." "Ha ha. He's probably getting annoyed waiting." (OPENING THE DOOR) "Hey sexy! I'm sorry we kept you waiting." "That's okay. You're worth the wait. Nice pajamas, Lizzie," he said, eyeing my silky pink pajama tank top and shorts. (SITTING ON THE COUCH) "What's wrong Miranda? Are you okay?" "Do I fuckin' look like I'm okay?" "No. What's wrong?" "I'll tell you what's wrong, Danny's a bastard!" she said, not crying but extremely pissed. "What did he do?" Gordo said, sitting on the floor to be across from Miranda on the recliner. "Okay. Let me start at the beginning. Well, Danny and I have...Had been going out...went out for six months, and in those six months, we felt we were close. Close enough to have sex." Gordo sighed; I know he's figured it out! "And we did it on more than one occasion. Almost every time we went on a date to be exact. And in those times, sometime I conceived a baby. The only thing is we used a condom every damn time." "So you're pregnant. Are you okay?" "Well, my dad said he's gonna disown me and my mom is really 'hurt', as she put it. So, I am not okay. And now Danny's saying that we never had sex, which is total bullshit. I just wish he would get some fuckin' balls and just admit he knocked me up. It's not like I expect him to keep it. I just wish he would help me take care of it. I am gonna tell his parents and see if they can help me out, like watch it or pay some of the millions of dollars it takes to raise a child." "That was a stupid question. Sorry I asked. So, do you want to watch a movie?" "That sounds great," I added, glad for a change in subject. I know there will be plenty of time to talk about Danny and all the hell she's gonna put him thru for denying their relationship. I just wish he would feel happy they are going to have a baby. "Hey Miranda?" "Yeah." "Have you got any new movies?" "Yeah, I got 'Something's Gotta Give', '50 First Dates', 'Stepford Wives' and 'Cold Mountain'. What do you want to watch?" "Anything's fine with me. What about you Lizzie?" "I kinda want to see 'Something's Gotta Give,' but if you want to watch something else I'll be fine with that." "I've seen all of them, so let's watch 'Something's Gotta Give' since you want to, Lizzie." "Thanks. Gordo, don't you want to put on something more comfortable, like pajamas?" I asked, giving him a seductive look. "Yeah, I'll be right back." "You can change in my room, Gordo," Miranda said. I bet she saw the look I gave him. "Ok." "Lizzie!" "What?" "I saw that!" So she did see that look! "Saw what?" "Don't play dumb with me! I saw that look you gave him. Hands off while I'm in the room!"  
  
"Then leave the room!" "What?!" "I'm just joking. We'll leave the room if we have to do anything. I'm still kidding! We aren't that comfortable with each other. It's not like I give him bj's all the time or anything. In fact, I haven't ever. Speaking of, did you ever give anyone one?" "Well, yes. I gave the asshole a few, but other than him, no. I never had oral with anyone else but him. I told myself that it was wrong and refused until Danny and I started going out. I quickly changed my mind because he about broke up with me because I wouldn't give him head. After I had sex with him he realized that I would put out so he stayed with me. Now look where I am. Exactly how far have you two gone?" "We kissed but that's it." "No roaming hands? No rubbing your back and trying to unhook your bra?" "Hell no! We've just made out. That's it. I told you all we did was kiss. I just wish we could do more. It's not like I chose to still be a virgin now, I just never felt like having sex. I think that's why Ethan wanted to be 'just friends' last year. Well, I'm plenty happy with Gordo now. He's more than enough to calm my cravings for a man." Gordo walked in, wearing nothing but boxers. "Lover boy, you might want to put some pants and a shirt on in case my mom or Edward walks in. You don't want them to suspect the worse, and considering the predicament we're in, I wouldn't be surprised," Miranda said, making Gordo turn a deep red and leave the room as suddenly as he came in. "Miranda, why did you do that? I wanted to have some fun!" "Well, we can watch the movie and still have fun, but he has to have descent clothes in case an adult comes in. You know that." "Yeah, but I was gonna have some fun, make him want to take it further." "In other words, try to make him hard." "Must you be so blunt?"  
  
"Hell yeah I must. You're wearing a silk tank top and shorts; you wouldn't have to try hard." "Yeah. I am just that damn sexy." "Oh, yeah, Lizzie, no one can resist you," Miranda said, rolling her eyes. "You know it." I told her, making the two of us break out into giggles and causing her to throw a pillow off the couch at me. "I'm gonna put my pj's on in the bathroom. Please warn me if ya'll are doing anything I wouldn't want to see." "Ok then, you may want to like cough very loudly." Gordo just entered the room. I wish Miranda would leave so we could be alone. (AS MIRANDA WALKS OUT THE ROOM) "Hey sexy!" I said, making Miranda walk out even faster. "Hey, so where were we?" he asked, and I knew exactly what he meant. He meant where we were when my parents called me inside. "I believe I was somewhere around...here," I said, placing my lips on his neck and making him shiver. "Then I must be..."Gordo said, putting his tongue in my mouth. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pushed his tongue in harder. He let his hands roam around my back, gradually getting lower, until he found the waistband of my shorts and ran his hands around the top. I ran my fingers through his hair, and began nibbling on his ear. He moaned and started placing quick pecks on my neck and working his hands up my shirt until he found the clasp of my bra. I tugged at the band of his sweatpants, and eventually untied them. "Lizzie, we need to stop," he said, though his now loose sweatpants didn't conceal his boner. "Why?" I asked, slightly brushing his erection. I could tell he was reluctant to stop, but he knew we needed to. I knew we needed to, but I wanted to take it as far as he would. "Because Miranda is stomping down the hall." "Ok," I said, running my fingers up his shirt and feeling, for the first time, his rock hard abs. My man's been working out! He never said anything about working out before. I guess he was just waiting for the right time, like I am. He doesn't know that I have a six-pack, he felt up my back. I wish we were alone. I love Miranda to death, but she always walks in at the wrong fuckin' time. We were going farther than we have ever gone before. I guess she couldn't stay in the bathroom any longer. I mean, she probably got tired waiting for us to get done, since she knew we wouldn't any time soon. I guess I should be glad she walked in, so I wouldn't lose my virginity on her couch. I'd rather do it on my bed! It will be more special, because I can, like, have candles and play our songs, "With You," and "The Way "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Miranda said, making me give her the 'what the fuck do you think dumb ass?!' look. She caught it and gave me a 'shut the fuck up!' look in response, while Gordo just waited for us to squeal and go into 'Oh My God!' mode. "Well, I think we need to, like, put in the movie," she said, getting the DVD out of its case and putting it in the player. "Ok. Do ya'll want me to get you something to drink while I'm up?" "No thank you," Miranda said. "I'll take a water, Lizzie, if you don't mind," Gordo asked, tying back his pants as the phone rang. "No problem. Do you want me to get that?" "No, Liz, it's probably mom." NO ONE'S POV "Is this Miranda Sanchez?" "Yes," she replied, wondering who it was. "This is Sergeant Johnson. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have some bad news," he said, as Miranda dropped the phone. 


	4. Ch 4 Emergency

A/N: Thanks to James, Beverly, Courtney and everyone else who has worked on this with me. Thanks to Alex for cowriting with me and helping me get my ideas and plans into story form. And thanks for being my counsel when i was upset. Okay ya'll, i need reviews. Thanks to the two of you who did review, and i know that others have read the story, but haven't reviewed. Please ya'll review. I want to know what you think. Everyone's got an opinion. I could use some flames, too. And if anyone wants to e-mail me, feel free. It's I'm also on msn messenger as i could use someone to talk to.  
  
Life As We Know It  
Chapter 4 Emergency  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" Lizzie ran over and picked up the phone.  
  
"I'm here. What is the problem?"  
  
"I'm Sergeant Johnson."  
  
"Lizzie McGuire."  
  
"Hi. I was told to call Miranda Sanchez about something that just happened."  
  
"Well, she told me to find out what it is and to tell her about it. So, what is it?"  
  
"There has been an accident. I understand that Ms. Sanchez is having a Danny Kessler's baby?"  
  
"Yes, go on."  
  
"Well, he attempted suicide, but he told his parents and they were gonna take him to the hospital for a stomach pump."  
  
"Oh God! Is he all right?"  
  
"That's not the worst part. An Edward Sanchez saw him in his vehicle on the way to the hospital and ran into them."  
  
"Are they all right?"  
  
"Danny is, but I'm afraid his parents were killed on impact and Mr. Sanchez was rushed to the hospital with a severe head wound. That's all I know, but is Mrs. Sanchez there?"  
  
"No. She's at my house."  
  
"Can you give me the number to contact her?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure Miranda would rather tell her. Thank you for calling."  
  
"You're welcome. Good night."  
  
"Yes, or rather, good morning," Lizzie said, because the clock now read 2:30.  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
"Miranda we need to talk," I said, trying to mask the panic in my voice as I prepared to tell her news that I knew would change a lot of things.  
  
"Ok, tell me what the hell is going on!"  
  
"Well, you know how Danny wasn't too thrilled about being a daddy? Well he tried to commit suicide."  
  
"Oh my..." she said, but I interrupted before she could finish the thought.  
  
"But he told his parents, and they took him to the hospital to get a stomach pump. On the way to the hospital..." I trailed off, knowing the next four words would cause a huge outburst of emotion.  
  
"What Lizzie?" Gordo asked which made us jump; we'd forgotten he was in the room.  
  
"Your dad hit them."  
  
"That bastard," was all she could get out, before she started crying her eyes out. Gordo and I rushed over to her and hugged her, and I was letting her cry in my arms when Gordo said, "Does her mom know?"  
  
"No. I think we need to call them. Miranda, sweetie, do you want me to call her for you?"  
  
"I'd appreciate it," she said, trying to wipe some of the tears off her cheeks.  
  
"I'll go call her right now," I said, grabbing the phone and leaving the room. I knew that it would be too hard on Miranda for her to have to hear me tell her mother about the accident.  
  
NO ONE'S POV  
  
"Miranda, do you want to talk?" Gordo asked, motioning for us to sit at the couch.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About anything."  
  
"Do you think I'm a whore?"  
  
"Why the hell do you think that?"  
  
"Well, I'm sorta pregnant at the age of sixteen."  
  
"Big fuckin' deal...Okay, so it is a big deal, but life goes on. Have you learned anything from getting pregnant?"  
  
"So far I've learned to be sure and use a condom and take the pill if I have sex, which I don't think I will now. A condom certainly didn't keep me from getting' fuckin' knocked up"  
  
"See, you have learned something. You wouldn't be pregnant if there wasn't some sort of purpose for the baby's life. Just think you will get to know what a baby feels like inside you before any of your friends, with the exception of Kate, that is."  
  
"She's hardly what you'd call a friend."  
  
"Bad example, but anyway. You will know that you created a life that will look up to you, to love you, to rely on you. There will be a living being inside you that will remind you of the love you felt when the baby was being made, although you didn't know it at the time. You know that no matter how bad everything else gets, you have that baby that will never get mad at you. You won't have to worry about it sneaking out or anything until you're thirty. You can say that you grew old with your child. It's not like most parents, who are forty when their child graduates high school. You'll still be in the cool age range. And your fashion sense won't be completely gone then. Your child, if it's a girl, can get make-up and guy tips from you. If it's a boy, he'll get all that from me, well, not the make-up, but I'd help him play sports and not be a girly-guy. If you look on the bright side, then the dark side seems to have a little more light. Although I think one pregnant friend is enough at one time, I kinda envy you. I wish I was the father of a child, because of all the things I mentioned."  
  
"Don't envy me. I'm being disowned, and the daddy tried to commit suicide," she said, right before Lizzie walked in.  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
"I talked to your mom, and she said that she's coming over to take us to the hospital, so we need to get dressed. She said that if we wanted, we could shower and come up later, but she needs some clothes, so she's gonna get them and us if we're ready. She figured you'd want to go right now, and that Gordo and I could come up later. Under the circumstances, my mom said that she trusts me and Gordo not to do anything she wouldn't allow, so she doesn't care if we go or stay."  
  
"I think I'll go with Mom. I'll have to get dressed first, though."  
  
"Ok," I replied, looking at Gordo and trying to keep from crying myself after Miranda left the room. I'm the only one that knows what all is going on. I just told them the fewest details I could. She doesn't know his parents are dead, and that her dad is badly hurt. Oh good! Mrs. Sanchez is here!  
  
"Miranda is getting dressed. She's going with you, and I am going to shower and get up there as soon as I can. She doesn't know the whole story, so you might want to fill her in. I couldn't bring myself to tell her. Gordo's gonna ride with me as soon as we both get showered and dressed. We should be there in about thirty minutes to an hour. We're gonna stop and get something for Miranda, and flowers for Danny and Mr. Sanchez. Please call when you find out anything."  
  
"Well, I think you've covered it. Yes I will call, and I will be sure to tell her the whole story. Thanks for being there for my baby."  
  
"That's what friends are for, Ms. Sanchez."  
  
"I better get changed! I've wasted too much time already!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Lizzie, what is it that you didn't tell Miranda and me?"  
  
"Well, you better sit down. Mr. Sanchez was rushed to the hospital with a sever head wound, and the Kessler's, with the exception of Danny, were killed on impact."  
  
"Why didn't you tell Miranda that?"  
  
"I thought her mom should. I couldn't bring myself to tell her, I would have cried too much."  
  
"I see where you're coming from. I'm gonna go take a shower really quick," he said, but there was no passion in his voice, only worry. I completely understand. Doing anything is the last thing on my mind. Ok, maybe not the last, but I wouldn't do it under the circumstances.  
  
"I'll see you when you get done. Scream down the stairs when you get done with your shower, so I can get mine over with."  
  
"See you then," he said, and with that, he walked up the stairs into Miranda's bathroom. I bet he feels awkward, I mean, I've showered over here before, but not when Miranda wasn't home, and especially when it was just me and Gordo, since we've never been alone at Miranda's before."  
  
NO ONE'S POV  
  
(IN THE CAR)  
  
"Mom, I can tell there's something you're not telling me. Why do you care so much about Danny being in the hospital?"  
  
"Because it's not just Danny that's in the hospital. Your father's in there too."  
  
"Lizzie didn't say anything about that."  
  
"She didn't want to be the one to tell you, and I don't blame her. Both of Danny's parents were killed on impact, and your father has a severe head wound. From the way she talked, he's not supposed to live very long."  
  
"So are you saying I need to make peace with him?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I think you need to get his forgiveness before it's too late. He really doesn't hate you; he's just hurt, like I am."  
  
"Big deal! I could care less how he feels. He said he hates me! He won't even talk to me. I bet he was drunk when he hit them, it wouldn't surprise me!"  
  
"Don't talk about your father that way!" she said, as they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.  
  
"I'll try not to; he just hurt me that badly."  
  
"That's all I can ask. Please don't fight with him."  
  
"Fine. I'll really try as hard as I can. You can't ask much more than that."  
  
"Good," she said, as we walked up to the front desk.  
  
"May I help you," the receptionist said, smiling that fake smile they always do.  
  
"Can you tell me what rooms Danny Kessler and Edward Sanchez are in?"  
  
"Yes. Kessler, ICU 235, and Sanchez, ICU 236. They just came in about thirty minutes ago."  
  
"Thank you," Miranda said, as she took off after her mother down the hall towards the elevators. As they got off on the second floor, nothing could prepare them for what they saw.  
  
Edward was being carried out of a hospital room, and one of the nurses was pulling a white sheet over his head. The doctor came up to Isabella and asked, "Were you related to a Mr. Edward Sanchez?" "Yes," was all that she could get out. "I'm sorry," he said,  
  
"We just lost him 2 minutes ago. We did all we could."  
  
"Thank you, doctor," she said as she watched Miranda run into a room labeled '235-Kessler, Danny'  
  
(IN THE ROOM)  
  
"Danny? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Miranda? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes it's me. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, how are you?"  
  
"As good as I can be under the circumstances."  
  
"Miranda, I'm really sorry for being such a dumb ass. I just got scared when I found out that you were pregnant, and that was how I reacted. I couldn't see any reason in living, but I know now that you and the baby are why I'm still alive."  
  
"Danny, it's okay. I sorta wanted to hurt myself when I found out I was pregnant, but I didn't try to kill myself. What did the doctors say?"  
  
"They pumped my stomach and set me up for a psychologist's appointment in about thirty minutes to see how messed up I am. They told me about your dad. I'm so sorry," he said, sounding both hurt and angry.  
  
"Yeah, Edward's dead. Big fucking deal! I am glad that bastard is dead. I know I won't miss all the shit he put me through, though..." she said, stopping as soon as a doctor entered.  
  
"Mr. Kessler, it's time for your appointment with doctor Gerenhardt."  
  
"Bye baby! I got to go to the loony doctor," he said, as the doctor put him in a wheelchair and wheeled him down the hall, while Miranda just watched him go.  
  
(IN THE OFFICE)  
  
"Hello, Danny. I am Gerenhardt. How are you today?"  
  
"'Sup? And how am I supposed to be? I'm in the hospital and everyone's treating me like I'm crazy."  
  
"Well, you did try to commit suicide."  
  
"So! Hasn't everyone?"  
  
"Less than you think. Can you tell me why you wanted to kill yourself?"  
  
"Okay. I fell in love with this girl, Miranda," Danny said, as doctor Gerenhardt began to take notes on a clipboard.  
  
"I think you might be more comfortable on the couch. Let me help you," he said, pulling Danny out of the wheelchair and helping him get on the couch.  
  
"Ok. She and I started dating about six months ago. I really love her, and we started having sex, on almost every date. And then I found out that she was pregnant. I got yelled at about my parents for that and about my grades that have been slipping," he said, his voice beginning to break.  
  
"That's okay. Take your time. I know this is tough."  
  
"I was in my room, really mad and upset, and I couldn't find any reason for living. I mean, I totally screwed up her life, and mine was just going down the tubes. I couldn't see any way but down. I felt like my whole world was crashing down. I really loved her, but I denied us ever having sex. I know that it hurt her, but I couldn't face the fact that I was irresponsible, if only for a moment like that. I hated myself. The only option to me was taking my pills from when I was really sick. I took a whole bottle, about 100, in around 1 minute. After I did, I began to think about how much I was gonna miss my life and all the things I had going for me that I didn't see before I took the pills. I began to think what was gonna happen. I thought how the baby was gonna grow up without its real father. I couldn't stand that. I love Miranda, and I couldn't stand not being with her again. She's still my love. I'm not complete without her. I realized that suicide was a permanent fix to a temporary problem. I made the mistake of trying to die, even though it seemed to be the only option at that time. Thank God that he showed me that I didn't want to die. I know I'd be burning right now if I did kill myself," he said, breaking down into tears that he had been holding back since the beginning of his story.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
(MIRANDA'S HOUSE)  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
"Gordo?" I called, seeing if he was out of the shower.  
  
"Yes, Lizzie," he responded, telling me he was out of the shower.  
  
"I think we should call first and make sure they still want us to come up there."  
  
"Ok, whatever baby."  
  
"I'll just call the front desk," I said where no one could hear me. Ok, it's ringing.  
  
"Front desk, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hello. Can you please connect me to Danny Kessler's room, please?"  
  
"Sure. Just one moment."  
  
"Hello?" Miranda asked, sounding surprised to hear the phone ring.  
  
"Hey Rander! How is he?" I asked, trying not to sound worried.  
  
"He's in the psychologist's office right now. The doctor said he'd be there for about an hour."  
  
"How's Edward?"  
  
"He's dead, and, quite frankly, I'm happy about it. He deserved to die."  
  
"That's mean, but I sorta agree with you. How are Danny's parents?"  
  
"The doctor won't tell me, and I didn't have time to find out from Danny, so I don't have any idea."  
  
"We'll be up there in about 10 minutes."  
  
"No, you don't have to come now. Ya'll just hang out at my house or something and watch a movie or something. It's like 4:30. You may just want to get some sleep. Under the circumstances, I can't see why anyone would say anything if ya'll just slept in the living room. Just don't fuck on the furniture or anything. I don't want to be afraid to touch it from now on."  
  
"Don't worry. That's what the floor is for."  
  
"Not their either."  
  
"What about in the shower?"  
  
"Lizzie...." she said, and you could tell she was tired.  
  
"Sorry, I was just kidding. I'll see ya when you get home."  
  
"Quite all right. See ya later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye," she said, and with that, she hung up the phone.  
  
(TO GORDO)  
  
"She said that we should just watch a movie and get some sleep, or to just do whatever."  
  
"Then what are we gonna do? Do you wanna pick up where we left off?"  
  
"No," I replied, rolling my eyes at him. He's such a typical guy. I know what he's thinking. "I was thinking we should curl up and watch a movie."  
  
"We need to sleep anyway, so if anyone comes in and sees us snuggled up, they'll think we fell asleep during the movie. It sounds like a plan to me. Which one are we gonna see?"  
  
"We already decided on 'Something's Gotta Give', so let's go with that."  
  
"Ok," he said, leaning back on the couch. I walked over to him and sat right by him, leaning into his chest. He smelt of my hair, but I pretended not to notice.  
  
"Apple," he said. That's the flavor of my shampoo.  
  
"Huh?" I said, acting temporarily deaf.  
  
"Nothing sweetheart. Just talking to myself."  
  
"You better stop that," I said, deciding that someone needed to put in the DVD. As soon as the movie began, Gordo fell asleep. I went right back into my spot, and minutes later, fell asleep. I awoke hours later, turned around, and kissed a sleeping Gordo. Little did I know, my mom was right there in front of me watching my every move.  
  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire! What are you doing still here?"  
  
"Miranda said I could stay," I said, looking at the clock. It's 8:00 on Saturday now. At least I got a little sleep.  
  
"Why are you sleeping with Gordo?" she asked, waking him up with her screaming at me.  
  
"We were watching a movie but fell asleep."  
  
"Go get in the car. NOW!"  
  
"Fine. Bye Gordo! I'll call you later."


	5. Ch 5 The Cat's Out of the Bag Now!

Chapter 5 The Cat's Out of the Bag Now!  
  
"Lizzie, what the hell were you doing? Did you think that since you were in a house alone that you could have sex and no one would find out?"  
  
"No. We were watching a DVD and just fell asleep. What's wrong with that? It's not like we planned to fall asleep. If we were going to have sex, which we are not, we wouldn't do it in Miranda's house."  
  
"Then why were you curled up so close to him?"  
  
"We snuggled up to watch the movie and we both fell asleep. We did stay up all night, you know."  
  
"Ok. We'll talk about it later."  
  
"No," I said, as she pulled out of Miranda's driveway. I'll have to come back and get my car later. No sense in arguing and convincing her to let me drive home. She's too pissed to reason with. "We need to talk about it now. If we don't, we never will. So much is going on that it'll get put in the back of our minds and we'll never get around to talking about it."  
  
"Fine. I'm just a little paranoid right now, considering that your best friend is pregnant with a boy who just tried to commit suicide. I think I should be able to worry about my daughter. I just don't want you to end up in a bad situation like that. I..." she said, her voice breaking. Man she really is worried! She's probably going to talk about getting drunk and getting screwed or something. No! It's my mom! She probably hasn't ever gotten drunk in her life. Neither have I, but I'm just 17. I've got plenty of time.  
  
"You what?" I said, showing the annoyance in my voice.  
  
"I don't want you to end up like me."  
  
"What, did you get drunk and end up somewhere you never heard of?"  
  
"You're closer that you think. Good! We're home! I'll tell you in the house."  
  
"I can't wait," I said, rolling my eyes and getting out of the car.  
  
"Ok. You might want to sit down."  
  
"Sure. This is you. What could you have done that's so bad?"  
  
"Ok. Here goes nothing. Well, when I was in college, I was a bit of a party girl. I was in a sorority and loved to go get drunk on the weekends. There was never a definite plan. We just went to the club and got tipsy, then left with the first guy we saw. I was always one of the wildest. I got drunk one night, and found the guy that I thought was the cutest thing alive, so I left with him. We went to his hotel room, and the rest is a blur. I tried to not remember it. I went about my week, but 10 days later, I found out that I was pregnant."  
  
"With me?"  
  
"No way. Being the dumb ass I was, I didn't call him and tell him the news. I had to drop out of college. I ended up putting the baby up for adoption. I only found out last week who she got adopted by. The next thing I'm gonna tell you may shock you."  
  
"OH. MY. GOD! Can you tell me anything more shocking?"  
  
"Well, actually I can. Whoo! This is hard," she said, breaking down into tears. I really don't like where this is going. It must be really bad.  
  
"My daughter, who got adopted, is none other than... 


	6. Ch 6 I See You In My Dreams

Ch 6 I See You in My Dreams  
  
"Kate Sanders."  
  
"Very funny. Really. Who is it?"  
  
"I wasn't kidding."  
  
"Oh my fuckin' God! You're really serious! How the hell did you find out?"  
  
"The adoption agency just told me last week. I had to wait for the perfect time to tell you. Please don't be mad at me."  
  
"I'm more hurt. Who was her daddy?"  
  
"I'd rather not tell you. You'd really hate me."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"It's Ethan Craft's dad."  
  
"Holy shit! Ethan and Kate are related? That's fuckin' wrong! Does she know?"  
  
"No, but I'm going to tell her," she said, walking to the phone and calling Kate.  
  
(INTO PHONE)  
  
"Hello, Kate? It's Mrs. McGuire. I need to tell you something. Can you come over here? Okay. Thanks! Bye!"  
  
A few minutes later, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hello Kate," I said, answering the door. "My mom needs to talk to you, and you might want to sit down. It's so shocking that I almost passed out. Just hear her out."  
  
"Whatever, Lizzie. What, did she forget how to make my famous choco-drop cookies? Well, I don't give out the recipe, and I don't eat carbs, so I probably need to be going," she said, as she stood up to leave. This is gonna be harder than I expected. "Kate, sit your ass down and listen to what my mother has to say."  
  
"Fine. Just stop being such a bitch!"  
  
"That's enough, Lizzie and Kate. I need to tell you something. This is gonna change your whole life. And it has nothing to do with cookies. Have you ever seen pictures of when you were being born?"  
  
"No, and that's asking a question, not telling me something. And what does that have to do with you?"  
  
"Have you ever seen pictures of your mother pregnant?"  
  
"No. She said that she refused for my father to let her remember being as big as a whale."  
  
"This is gonna take a while, so just listen, don't talk. I remember when your mother was pregnant. She was in college, and much of the sorority party girl. One night, she went in a club, got drunk, and went to a complete stranger's hotel, where she had sex and conceived you. She decided while she was pregnant that she couldn't take care of you, so she put you up for adoption. It really hurt to give you up, but she was very happy when she found out that you and your new parents moved into town. That girl was me. I'm your biological mother, and your new mother made me promise that if I ever saw you not to tell you until you were 17. You'll be 17 on your birthday."  
  
"No, I'll be 16, just like Lizzie."  
  
"No. Your parents told you that you were a year younger, and you stayed back in Kindergarten, so you're 18 next Wednesday on June 26, the same day as Lizzie."  
  
"My birthday is May 18, Mrs. McGuire. While this was an interesting story, I need to be going. My mother should have supper ready about now. Nice to see you, anyway. See ya round, Lizzie."  
  
"Bye, Kate," I said. She doesn't believe Mama! "She doesn't believe you, Mom. I'm sorry. What are you gonna do?"  
  
"Nothing to do until her parents tell her the truth. But until then, I need to tell you the rest of the story."  
  
"The rest of the story?! I thought that that was it!"  
  
"No. I forgot one small thing, well, one small person. I had twins."  
  
"Oh my God! Are you serious? Where is my other sister?"  
  
"Not sister, brother. He was born two minutes after Kate."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"His name...........is...................."she gulped, "Ethan Craft," she said, and prepared for me to totally lose my mind.  
  
"Hell no! He can't be my brother! Stop lying! It's not funny any more. It lost the fun when Kate left. Tell the truth, who is it?"  
  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, I'm telling you the truth! I'm tired of hiding the letters and pretending that I only had two children. I had four, and I love all four of them."  
  
"So you're saying that I was in love with my brother?"  
  
"Half-brother, but yes. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way. I really didn't want you to find out this way. I planned to tell you when you turned 17, but I decided it would be best if I didn't, since the twins will be 17 in a few weeks."  
  
(AT KATE'S HOUSE)  
  
NO ONE'S POV  
  
"Mom. You'll never believe what that kooky Mrs. McGuire told me. She said that I was adopted and that she was my birth mom," Kate said, as her mother dropped a crystal platter, shattering it into tiny pieces on the floor.  
  
"Damnit," she said, putting a cloth onto her bleeding arm. "I was hoping that she hadn't told you yet, but I guess it's time for you to know the whole story. Come sit on the couch, and I'll explain everything."  
  
"Now you're telling me all that shit? Not funny. Tell me the truth, by God, right now!" Kate screamed, tearing up and sitting on the couch.  
  
"Kate, your father and I really love each other, and wanted a baby. We tried for two years, and the doctors said that he had a low sperm count, so we might never be able to conceive. We went to the hospital to see if there was anything they could do so we could have a baby. They said that it would be expensive, but we did this complicated procedure that was supposed to fertilize an egg and then insert it into me. We did that, but it was a miscarriage.  
  
"We were about to give up, when the doctor mentioned adoption. We said that if there was nothing else we could do, then we would. We wanted the baby to have our genes, but we knew that that was almost impossible. We told him that we were willing to adopt. He told us the story of a 21-year old who had gotten pregnant and that was putting the baby up for adoption. We immediately started working on the paperwork to make us able to adopt. We were approved, and when your mother had you, we got to take you home. She asked us to take care of you and that maybe someday that you could be re-united. We told her that it probably wouldn't happen, but we weren't gonna keep you two apart. We ended up living in the same town, and every month she has written a letter. She asked us to give you the letters when you turn 17. We never opened the letters, but we just decided last month to call her and tell her that we wanted her to tell you the story. We just thought that you would believe her. I guess I can give you the letters she's written, if you want them, or you can go over there and talk to her yourself."  
  
"I think I'll talk to her myself. I love you," she said, tears streaming freely down her face. 'This is true' she thought 'So Lizzie and I are sisters. Great!' "Bye Mom. I'll be back later."  
  
"Okay Katie, I love you too," she replied, crying also. 'I knew that she would have to be told sometime' she thought.  
  
(AT LIZZIE'S HOUSE)  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
"Mom, that's just wrong," I said, crying, and not wanting to hear what she had to say about Ethan being my brother.  
  
"Hey Mrs. McGuire, Lizzie," Kate said, letting herself in and ignoring my shouting.  
  
"I'm ready for the rest of the story now, if you still want to tell it to me."  
  
"I'll always want to tell it to you, Katie."  
  
"That's what my mom calls me."  
  
"Yes, and that's what I called you when I held you for the first and only time. I called you that when I was pregnant with you and your brother."  
  
"So Ethan is my brother! Who does he live with?"  
  
"He lives with your biological father. He wanted to have full custody of him, and I knew I couldn't bear to have one and not the other. He adopted your brother. You're really gonna love who it is."  
  
"No you're not Kate," I said, causing her to raise her eyebrows and just roll her eyes.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Ethan Craft."  
  
"Oh my God! That's bullshit! You've got to be kidding me. There's no way."  
  
"Kate, I'm sorry that your boyfriend happens to be your twin brother. I have the duplication of your birth certificates to prove it. Please don't be mad at me. I couldn't bear to tell you, and you have a better life now. And in the letters I have written you every month since you were born, it explains that. But I doubt that you've gotten those, or you would've known the truth long before now."  
  
"I never was allowed to read those letters. I didn't even know about them."  
  
"Well, in them is fifty dollars from every month. I knew that I wouldn't get to spend it on you, but that you would sooner or later need it. Ethan, Lizzie, and Matt all receive fifty dollars every month. I put Lizzie and Matt's in separate bank accounts. I will not let them get into it until they graduate. You, on the other hand, could spend it now, but considering how much it is, I figure you might want to invest it."  
  
"My mom said that I could read the letters when I get ready to, so I'll probably read them tonight."  
  
"You can stay over if you want, I'm sure you and Lizzie will have a lot of talking to do."  
  
"Where does this put us?"  
  
"Well, I'm not your mom, that's Anita, legally. And Rick is your father, legally, but Matthew is your biological father. He loves you, too. I've often considered what would've happened if I married him, but I know that I wouldn't have Lizzie or Matt, and I love them very much. I love you just as much. But now I need to tell you something else."  
  
"Is it more bad news?"  
  
"Not exactly. I also talked to your mother about some more things, and we decided that if you wanted to live with me, or at least visit, that it would be okay. We decided that you couldn't possibly choose to go back to me, and that you couldn't leave her, so you could just spend time with both families, birth and adopted. And if it's not too much, my parents want to see you and your brother. They never got to see you, since you were taken away two minutes after you were born. Your brother doesn't know you're his sister yet, so I think it would be best if his parents explained the story to him. Of course Tawny never adopted him, but I gave up all rights to him, so I didn't have to pay child support. Matthew was fully understanding of that. He has plenty of money and I don't, so he understood my choice to give you two up. He only wished he could've adopted you, too. Then maybe you wouldn't have gone through all you've gone through. I just hope that you don't hate me or your parents. And I want you to know that I love you. I love you as much as I love Lizzie, and every night I hoped that you would some day be able to know that I am your biological mother and that you were adopted."  
  
"It's just hard for me to react. I'm sad that they hid it from me for so long. I figured that they would've told me this before now, but that just proves they're them. They've been out of the country two weeks of the month since as long as I can remember. I just wish that Amy was still my cousin. As mean as she is, I really love her."  
  
"Well, actually, she is your cousin. Your aunt that is her mother is my cousin. She's just like a 3rd cousin, not a 1st one. But she's still related to you, never-the-less. I told her when I met her at a family reunion to take care of you, and I explained the story to her. She was very understanding, and she took care of you in her own way. I love her to death, and she knew how much I still love you, so she was very understanding and made sure nothing too bad happened to you."  
  
"Wow. Everyone knew about this except for me and Ethan."  
  
"I didn't know," I said, making Mama and Kate jump, for they had forgotten I was here.  
  
"I just found out that I was your sister about three hours ago when Mama got me at Miranda's. She sorta spilled the beans and then decided that it was time to call you and tell you."  
  
"Lizzie, Kate, would you be okay staying here while I go and talk to Matthew about Ethan? I need to figure out what we're gonna do, and I can't do it over the phone. Plus, I gotta tell Ethan about him being adopted and your brother and everything. He'll hear the same thing as you, so I don't think I should bring you two along."  
  
"Sure Mom," Kate said, shocking even me. I'll never get used to her calling my mama Mom. I don't think I'm ready to not be the oldest anymore.  
  
"Bye Mama. Love you. See ya later."  
  
"Love you two. I'll be back later," she said, closing the door and leaving me and Kate home alone.  
  
"Kate, what are you gonna do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What the hell do you think I mean? I mean are you gonna let Mama adopt you back or stay with your parents, and what about Ethan? Ya'll have screwed way more times that I could count, and now you found out that you're brother and sister. It's so wrong! There's no way that you can stay going out, and ya'll aren't friends, you just date. Ya'll are the perfect couple, too. That's the part that disturbs me. Ya'll are picture perfect. I couldn't possibly be able to guess you were twins. And what about the baby?"  
  
"Well, I don't know about the parents. I'm gonna have to end it with Ethan. Gosh! There's way too much physical attraction. I think I'm gonna go screw him one more time before everyone finds out about us being related. And about the baby; your mom must've left plenty of money for me, so I'll use it to raise the baby on. My parents are about ready to kick me out," she said, breaking down again. "They don't understand that I only did what I did so there would be someone to love me. I know that the baby will love me way more than they ever did. All they did was give me money. They called that love, but as Mia says 'I shouldn't have to search the streets for affection' which I did. The only part that really bothers me is who the baby's daddy is. Don't you know?"  
  
"I've heard."  
  
"Well, yeah. I'm very ashamed of that, but for those brief minutes, I felt like my problems slipped away. When he was inside me, I knew he wasn't just trying to have the big "O", but I knew that he really wanted to have a real relationship. He wasn't like the other guys that I was with for those few minutes. If I had to have picked the one that was the most special to me, then it would've been him."  
  
"For my sake, please tell me who you're talking about."  
  
"I'm ashamed to say this too, but it was Larry."  
  
"Oh my gosh! That's weird. I would've expected his to be the worst. I mean, wasn't he, like a virgin?"  
  
"He was until he screwed me. That was $1,000 worth of love. Best money I ever made."  
  
"Please, Kate. You may soon be my sister, but that doesn't mean that I want to know all about your sex life. That'll be for the next time we're together. I'll have one by then."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I thought that you and Gordo were all hot and heavy. It seems like you two have taken the relationship as far as it will go. Everyone thinks that you're gonna be pregnant next. I don't, because I know that Gordo is too smart to make that stupid of a mistake, and I figure that you'd be on the pill."  
  
"Well, we just recently decided to take it all the way, last night, to tell you the truth. We want our first time to be special, and we don't want to rush. We're not like most couples, in case you didn't notice. We know that sex carries too many responsibilities. I know that we're gonna use a condom and the pill. I'm not gonna get pregnant. I don't want to make that stupid mistake," I said, before I remembered that Kate was beside me, and very pregnant. "Oh God! I'm so sorry Kate! I forgot that you're pregnant!"  
  
"I'm glad that someone could, but I can't and I won't ever be able to. But I'm glad you reminded me of that mistake I made!" she said, as she ran to the door and, before I knew it, was out of sight. I really need to talk to Gordo. I just need him to hold me, and make all my problems go away.  
  
"RING RING!" The phone sounded, right as I was clicking for the speed dial that would connect me to Gordo.  
  
"Hey Gordo," I said, glancing at the caller id. Who else would call from his house?  
  
"Hey Lizzie! Are you in too much trouble with the bitch?"  
  
"No, actually, she told me some of the most horrible news I've heard," I said, as I explained the whole problem to him. He said that he would come by and that we should talk about us and stop worrying about the problems going on with everyone else. A few minutes after I hung up with an "I can't wait to see you, sexy. I love you! Bye!" he was at my house, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me passionately, making all my problems go away. I could barely keep from going farther. Before I knew it, my shirt was unbuttoned, and his pants were unzipped. All I could say was "Don't hurt me. Take me," and all he said in reply was "I'd never hurt you."  
  
We quickly took off the rest of our clothes, and we were lost in a world of moans and heavy breathing, as we slowly lost our virginity together. 


	7. Ch 7 Reality Gets Even Hotter

Chapter 7 Reality Gets Even Hotter (6:00 P.M.)  
  
Wow! I must've slept all day! That was sure a weird dream, or was it a dream? It had to have been. Oh my God! I dreamt that Kate was my sister and Ethan was my brother. There's no way that could happen. Man! I wish Gordo and I really did have sex though. I dreamed it felt really good. I hope it's that good when we do do it. The more I think about it, the more I wonder if we really need to. The risk of something going wrong is just too great. I don't want to be the third person this month to get pregnant in this neighborhood, and I don't want to get an STD either, though I doubt that Gordo would give me one. It's not like he sleeps around or anything. We really need to talk. I'm gonna have to wake him up. We totally slept through the movie, and my mother coming after me was a dream, too. That was the weirdest dream I've ever had. There is no way that Kate and Ethan could be twins. That was too bizarre. Thank God it didn't really happen. I'll wait until Gordo wakes up to talk to him. We really need to discuss how far it's gonna go. I don't want a repeat of this morning, when I get his pants unhooked before we realize that we need to stop. That way, we will know whether or not we have to stop. Maybe we won't have to. That will be a good thing. Good! He's waking up!  
  
"Good morning beautiful," he said, looking up at me and kissing me softly on the lips. As much as I love him, I can't stand that just-woken-up breath. "Good morning, sweetie. I'm gonna go get a shower and put on clean clothes. When I get back, we really need to talk. It's important."  
  
"Ok. I'll need to take a shower too. Any chance we can get in there together?"  
  
"No. That's what I want to talk about."  
  
"Taking showers together?"  
  
"To be so smart, sometimes you can be such a smart ass. You know what I'm talking about. We'll talk when we're both dressed," I said, kissing him and heading upstairs, grabbing my bag on the way. This is going to be very awkward. I don't know exactly what I want to say. I quickly undressed, turned on the hot water, and got in the shower. I soon let my body be covered in water and then my citrus-smelling body wash. I quickly washed off and washed my hair. The water sure feels great, I kept saying to myself while thinking about how the fuck I was gonna bring up the subject and get my thoughts in. It's gonna be sooo embarrassing! I don't have any idea how we can discuss it without getting extremely embarrassed. I mean, we're mature and all, but that doesn't mean we don't have certain things that make us uncomfortable. That is one of them. The other thing is when he gets a hard-on when I'm snuggled up in his lap. That sure makes us uncomfortable! We haven't even talked about that, either. I just got out of his lap and started making out with him. Okay. I guess I'll just say whatever comes to my head. This shower feels good, but I need to talk to him and he needs to get cleaned up too.  
  
"Gordo! I'm out of the shower!" I shouted, wrapping up in a towel right before he opened the door. "I thought you were dressed," he said, quickly turning around. "Gordo, I've got on a towel. It's okay," I said, walking over to him and, making sure the towel was secure, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him, making him moan. He didn't do a very good job hiding his boner. That's one uncomfortable moment down, one to go. "Are you happy to see me?" I asked him, pointing to his rock-hard dick.  
  
"I gotta take my shower now!" he said, blushing as I walked to the door.  
  
(GORDO'S POV)  
  
Damn! Why did it have to do that now! I hate it when she sees my boners. It's not like I can help that she makes me so horny that I want to rip her clothes off and fuck her until she screams 'cuz it's so hard! But she does! And that's a huge problem, the boner, that is. I don't care that I want to fuck her, it's just when she can see that I want to is bad. It just kills me when she tries to act like it doesn't bother her. I know that she is either very grossed out by it or she just wants me to stick it in her hard. We do need to talk about it, though. I don't want it always to be awkward. I'd rather we just ripped off our clothes and fucked every time that my cock came up. That would be no problem at all to me. I just hope that she feels the same way. It won't be so awkward when we finally fuck and know what it's like. I'm gonna have to suggest that we do it sooner than Saturday. I mean, that's a week from today, and I have felt like I was living in hell waiting to see her again. I just love her so much and I want to show her how much I love her. Maybe she'll decide she wants to fuck sooner. That's all I'm gonna hope for now. I gotta get dressed, now. The shower felt really arousing and I gotta get out if this hard-on is ever gonna go back to normal. I don't want to gross her out any more.  
  
(LIZZIE'S POV)  
  
(LIVING ROOM)  
  
Holy shit! That was so embarrassing! I'm just gonna tell him that I want him to fuck me so hard that I feel like I'm gonna scream, and to do it over and over again. He just makes me want to say 'fuck it!' to all my morals and rip off my clothes and get down on him. I just can't tell him that! He'd let me do it, though. In my dream it was so sweet and soft, but I'm not in a sensual mood, I'm in a horny one. I just want to fuck fast, not make love. I don't want to wait any longer! Oh good! He's coming back in here.  
  
"Gordo, can we talk?"  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing."  
  
"You go first."  
  
"No, you go first, Lizzie."  
  
"Okay. In case you haven't noticed, we've been getting increasingly uncomfortable around each other. I think that has to do, in part, to the decision to have sex we made last night. I just think that we shouldn't wait any longer. I want it and I know you do. I just wanted to tell you that if you want to right now, I will let you fuck me. I just want to tell you that, what ever happens, I will still love you. Sex won't change our relationship, and if it does anything, then it will bring us closer together. So, do you want to do it now?" I said, unbuttoning my low-cut midriff pink blouse to where he could see my matching pink bra under it.  
  
"Umm," he said, gulping. He's getting a hard-on again! "If you're sure."  
  
"I haven't been more sure about anything in a long time," I said, taking off my denim skirt and standing there in a matching pink lacy thong and bra. I went over to him and took off his shirt. I finally get to look at those muscles! I laid him on the couch and started placing kisses on his face, neck, and chest. I put his hands on my breasts and rubbed them in small circles, making my nipples hard under my bra. He unhooked my bra and started sucking on my breasts, one at a time. I pulled off his jeans, revealing a pair of silky-blue boxers that said 'What took you so long?' I said, "I wasn't ready," and as if he was reading my mind he said, "Are you sure you are now?" I just pulled down his boxers in response to his question and started brushing against his penis, feeling it's hardness against me. He quit sucking my breasts and pulled off my thong. He started rubbing his fingers around on me and I laid him on his back on the couch and got on top of him in a 69 position. I started sucking on his dick and he started running his fingers in and out of me. He reached into his bag beside the couch and pulled out a condom. "If you don't let me in, I'm gonna cum all over you!" With that, I sat up and positioned myself right above below his dick, with my hands rubbing it and my legs spread as wide as they would go. He handed me the condom and I put it on his dick as quickly as I could. I grabbed his hands and he helped me position him in me. Once he was in, I moaned and grabbed his sides. He squeezed my breasts hard and I moaned louder. We rocked back and forth and we cummed at the same time. We fucked until he pulled out of me and I lay on top of him. We woke up two hours later at 9:00 when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" I said, still half asleep.  
  
"Lizzie? It's mom. Are you coming home tonight?"  
  
"Sorry. I slept all day. I'll be home in about thirty minutes, okay?"  
  
"Was Gordo there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you two sleep together?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"Yes we did, as in take a nap, and no, we didn't sleep together. You know me better than that," I said, seeing Gordo's naked body asleep on Miranda's couch and remembering that I was naked too. "I'll talk to you later. I gotta put on clothes instead of pajamas and take a shower. I'll be home in an hour, okay?"  
  
"Fine. No later. I'll call you if you aren't home in exactly an hour. Bye!" and with that, she hung up. I walked over to Gordo and woke him up. "Sweetie, I gotta go get ready. My mom wants me home now. She's kinda pissed that its night and I'm not home. I haven't called all day and she's probably worried about me. I'll call you when I get home. That was great. I can't wait until we do it again. My parents are going out of town Wednesday and aren't going home until Sunday. I'm supposed to stay at Miranda's, but I doubt that she will be home from the hospital. She didn't tell me about how Danny was doing, but I figure she'll want to stay with him. I'll probably stay at your house or at home. Either way, we'll be able to get together and have some fun," I said, touching his penis on the way to look for my clothes. I found my thong and bra on the floor behind the couch, and my clothes were on the floor where I left them when I quickly took them off. I got dressed as quickly as I could and put my other clothes in my bag. I went back over to the couch, where Gordo was sitting watching TV. He still hadn't put on clothes. I sat down on the couch beside him and kissed him on the lips. Almost immediately the kiss deepened. We just sat there, making out, for about ten minutes, until I pulled apart.  
  
"Baby, I gotta get home. It's getting late, and I am kind of tired. You were so good, but it wore me out. I'm going to sleep and then go to the hospital in the morning. I'm gonna call you before I go to the hospital. Maybe you can meet me there. I'll talk to you later," I said, kissing him on the lips, grabbing my bag, and going out the door. I cranked the car and was home at exactly 9:45, which was fifteen minutes early. My mom was waiting on the stairs for me when I came in.  
  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire! We need to talk! NOW! Get in the living room!" 


	8. Ch 8 LateNight Visitor

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It was so great to check my e-mail and get alerts. I've had a lot going on with my life, so bear with me if I take a while to update. But I wanted to give you something to read on this weekend and next week. I'm almost out of ideas, so the next few depend on how badly I have writer's block. Please keep reading. DISCLAIMER: I only wish I owned Gordo. I don't own any of the characters from the show. You know which ones they are. Here it is! Chapter 8 Late-night Visitor  
  
"What, Mom? What did I do or not do now?"  
  
"You were supposed to call me and tell me what the plan was. I didn't care at all about how long you were out. It's just that you were alone in a house with Gordo all day and you didn't have the nerve to call me and tell me. I thought you were at the hospital. When I called Miranda, she said that you were getting a shower and you were going to be up there later. I went there at noon and waited for four hours for you to show up. I then called your cell phone and no one answered. I called home and your father said you hadn't come home. I called the Gordons' and they said that he never showed up today. He didn't answer his phone either. You have no idea what all went through my mind when you were gone. I had this strong feeling that you were having sex. Please tell me I was just paranoid."  
  
"Mom, I'd tell you if I had sex with Gordo. I don't usually keep things from you. You're just paranoid since Miranda and Kate are pregnant. Oh, and that reminds me, I had this weird dream that you got pregnant by Ethan's dad. Then Kate and he ended up being unidentical twins."  
  
"Well, wasn't that an interesting dream!?"  
  
"Yep, it was," I said, as she kissed me on the forehead and headed upstairs. Woo! She believed me! I'm gonna have to tell her sometime, but I'll wait until we do it at least three more times. Then I'll tell her. I don't care what she thinks. She'll be 'disappointed' but I don't care. She is so old-fashioned. She doesn't know that almost everyone in my school is sexually active. Even Veruca has lost her virginity. I think that there are about twenty people out of three hundred who are virgins, and they are the Fellowship of Christian Athletes prudes. They are all really judgmental too. They 'hold us accountable' for everything we do, even if we don't want them to. And they're always preaching to us. I guess we need it, but it really pisses everyone off. I don't give a shit, though. It's not like I actually listen to them. Mama makes me go to church with my family all the time, but I don't really listen. I just think of Gordo and how much I want him, which is so not churchlike. I don't act like I'm there for the right reason because I'm not. I'm not a hypocrite like half my friends who come. Oh well, I'm going to bed. I'm tired, and I'll call Gordo in the morning. I'm not going to church with them in the morning. I don't think they're going. I'll tell them I'm going to the hospital. I just may do that. Who knows. I don't really plan on going, but I probably should. I figure Miranda needs my moral support.  
  
"RING! RING!" I wonder who that is. It's probably some telemarketer. I better get it before it wakes up Mom and Dad.  
  
"Hello?" I said, forgetting to look at the caller id on the phone.  
  
"Hey baby. I was just wondering what happened with your parents. Your mom seemed very mad at you. What happened?"  
  
"She got pissed because I didn't call her, and she thought that we had sex. I told her she was being paranoid and she went to bed. I wish you could come over now. I miss you."  
  
"Who says I can't?"  
  
"Well, it's ten at night and my parents are in bed. I'm in trouble because she was afraid that we were sneaking around behind her back. I'll talk to you later. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah, later."  
  
"Sooner than you think. I'll talk to you later. I love you! Bye."  
  
"Bye, baby," I said, hanging up the phone.  
  
"PECK!" What the fuck was that? It sounded like something just hit the window. It probably was Gordo. I hope.  
  
"Hey." I said, recognizing Miranda as soon as I opened the window. "Come to the front door, Mom and Dad are asleep so we can talk."  
  
"Ok, I'll be right there."  
  
She got there before I could get down the stairs. "Come in," I said, opening the door for her as she came in. She looked like she'd been crying. "What's wrong, Miranda. Is it Danny?"  
  
"What about that bastard? He acted sorry when I came and saw him in the hospital, but after I went to get us food and came back, he acted like I did something wrong and acted, like he did before, that he never slept with me. My mom came and slapped him, then he had us kicked out of the hospital. He's such a dumb ass!"  
  
"No shit, Sherlock! I told you that. Don't let him get you down. You know the only way to tell once and for all that he is the father is to get a paternity test. Then he'll not be able to deny it. When do you find out when it was conceived and when you're due?"  
  
"I'm going to the doctor tomorrow and I'm gonna request a paternity test. I'll need some DNA from him, though. I'm just afraid that I'll have to wait until the baby's born to find out."  
  
"I think you might. Until then, then there's nothing you can really do. I'm anxious to see when it was conceived and when it's due. I can't wait to be Aunt Lizzie!"  
  
"You'll not be Aunt Lizzie. You'll be its Godmother. Unless you want to be an aunt."  
  
"I'll be both. I'm just excited! Babies are so beautiful. I love them. I'm gonna baby-sit all the time. Then you can have some sort of a social life. You could go out with Danny or someone else."  
  
"I figure I won't be going out with him very long. He can't seem to decide if we fucked or not. I don't even think I like him anymore. I may have a crush on someone else."  
  
"Who? I didn't know you liked someone else, and I sure as hell didn't know that you didn't like him anymore."  
  
"I don't want to talk about him right now."  
  
"Okay. What do you want to talk about, then?"  
  
"What all did you and Gordo do after I left?"  
  
"What didn't we do?" I asked, causing her to give me the big eye. "Lizzie, does that mean you...?" "Yes," I said, finishing her statement before she got it out of her mouth.  
  
"Are you surprised?"  
  
"Hell yeah, Lizzie! Yesterday afternoon before your date, you said you weren't ready to have sex and now you're telling me you did. And you also told me how disappointed you were with me. I guess your opinion of that has changed."  
  
"Yeah. After we did it I can see why you kept getting fucked. It was great!" I said, as I turned the television on low. I don't want us to be heard. That would be tragic. "Yeah. It's fun the first two times, but it's like a drug. It gets addictive. I got where I couldn't go a day without at least some type of foreplay. Umm....where did you two do it? I have been trying to avoid asking you. I wanted to know, but I'm kinda afraid of the answer."  
  
"Yeah. Well, we did it....on your couch."  
  
"Shit! And I liked it too! I'll never be able to sit on it without thinking about you two fucking. That's not something I want to haunt me every time I go in the living room."  
  
"Don't worry! There wasn't any cum on the couch. But I'm sorry about the whole fucking on your furniture thing. It would be so awkward if it was me and ya'll screwed on my sofa. I'll make it up to you somehow. I kinda feel bad, but I'm glad we did it and got over with. Now, at least, we know what to do and it feels like."  
  
"Believe me, Lizzie; I'm still learning what to do. It's an ongoing process. You learn new stuff every time your clothes come off. Anyway, I'm not extremely pissed at you two. I'm glad you two have connected on that most intimate level. Although I didn't think you two should at first, now I'm relieved that you two did it sober. I was afraid that you two would get as drunk as hell and fuck while you were too disoriented to remember anything, let alone to get a condom. Speaking of, did you use one?"  
  
"No shit Sherlock!"  
  
"You like that phrase, don't you?"  
  
"Yep, but of course we used a condom. We're not that stupid. I did learn at least one thing in health class. Speaking of pregnancy, when are you going to the doctor to find out when it was conceived?"  
  
"I'm going first thing in the morning, or depending on the time, it may be a few hours."  
  
"Most doctors aren't open on Sunday. That's unusual."  
  
"My mom wanted us to go Sunday. I don't see why she couldn't wait until Monday, but she can't. What time is it?"  
  
"Its eleven o'clock. What time is the appointment?"  
  
"Mom got it for seven, but I think she wants to be there at six thirty. She wants to get it over with. She'll get to see exactly when I had sex, and as far as she's concerned, it was the first and only time I have done it. She doesn't have to know about the other times."  
  
"That's what I would do if I was in your situation. I'd pretend that when I lost my virginity I also lost the irresponsibility of being a teenager. Now, you can say that you're a mom-to-be and that you can't think just of yourself."  
  
"Yeah. My mom doesn't know I'm here. I told her that I was going home. She left me at the hospital when she went home. The guards finally let me stay in the lobby of the hospital. They said that I had to act better or they would have to keep me out permanently, or for tonight, anyway. I let her leave since she was almost arrested and since she was very tired. She's at home asleep. I told her I'd be back home around eleven or eleven thirty, so she'll not be getting worried yet. If I'm not back then, she'll probably think that I got back into his hospital room. Either that or she'll call here and tell your sleeping parents to send me home. It's not like I'm out having sex or anything, I mean I'm pregnant for goodness's sakes. I'm not going to do anything stupid. I have to think for two, so I have to be smart. I have to worry about nutrition and other things teenagers shouldn't have to worry about. I should be worrying about what my major is going to be in college, not whether or not I can afford an extra outfit because the cost of diapers. I'll never be normal again. You'll get to go to parties and I'll get to give my baby a bath and try to get some sleep. I've ruined my life, and yet, I'm bringing another one into this harsh, cruel world. I'm only sixteen and I have to start buying baby clothes, and picking out names. How could I've been so stupid!?" she said, and with that, she broke down again, sobbing loudly and not caring if anyone heard her. After a few minutes, my mom came down stairs.  
  
"Lizzie, why is Miranda crying in our living room in the middle of the night? She needs to be home with her mother. She must be worried sick about her!"  
  
"She's just had a bad day. Can she stay the night here? She really needs someone to talk to, and her mother isn't the talking kind."  
  
"That is one of the reasons why I love you so much. You think of everyone else but yourself. You're giving up sleep to council a hurting friend. I'll call her mother, she must be worried sick."  
  
"Thanks Mom! I love you!"  
  
"I love you too, Lizzie!" and with that, she walked into the kitchen to call Mrs. Sanchez. When she returned, she had milk and cookies she had made this afternoon on a tray. I love her triple chocolate cookies! They're really good for times like now when you need a comfort food of some kind to calm you. She's such a nice mom. "Thanks, Mom. I love milk and your cookies. You can go back to bed if you need to. We'll be fine now. Her mom knows where she's at, so we're fine. I'll let her wear some of my clothes, and her mom will be here in the morning in time for her doctor's appointment. She'll probably be here around six. Thank you," I said, kissing and hugging her good night. She slowly went up the stairs, and eventually, went to bed. I turned to a weeping Miranda and said, "Sweetie, are you going to be okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine, Lizzie. Thank you for being such a friend."  
  
"Anytime. I'm going to get you some pajamas. It's about time we get some sleep. It's twelve o'clock now. You need at least seven hours of sleep, or the doctor will fuss at you. The baby needs you to be still and not get too worked up. You've gotta think about it now."  
  
"You sound like my fucking mother," she said, as I walked to the stairs. "Well, at least I care about you," I said, and I quickly got her some pajamas. When I returned, she was stretched out on the couch, almost asleep. I laid the pajamas beside her and she slowly woke up from her half- slumber. "Thanks, Lizzie. I owe you one. Mind if I put these on in your room?"  
  
"No. I'll just grab me some and then I'll change in the bathroom. Mi casa es su casa," I said, as I left the room to get my pajamas and changed.  
  
"I'm glad you worry, but you really sound like my mother. And she has been pissing me off lately, so here's your warning. At least you know when to stop nagging me and agging it on. She doesn't know when to quit. It's really annoying," she said as soon as I returned.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off."  
  
"You haven't yet, but this...child...in my stomach makes me really sensitive. I am having really extreme mood swings. It's quite annoying, actually. Lizzie, will you do me a favor? I want you to come with me to the doctor. My mom has been asking embarrassing questions that make me uncomfortable. I told her that I didn't want her to come with me and she said that the only way she wouldn't is if I found someone to go with me. I told her that I would. Please come with me! I really don't want her to go!" "I'll go with you. My mom won't care. And if she does, then fuck her. I'll still go. She's very understanding. Why would this appointment be any more embarrassing than the others?"  
  
"I'll find out when it was conceived, and she'll ask me where we had sex, and all that shit. I don't want to have to talk to her about it."  
  
"You know, there's no way avoiding it. She's still going to ask you. It's not like the question will go away. The location of the question will just be different. She'll not be able to ask you between the doctor leaving and the other nurses coming. That's always the time my mom asks questions. But I'll still go with you. When she asks, you can just make up some time. Tell her that it was the first time that you had sex. Then she can think that you lost your virginity and in return you got a baby. But you know you have to tell 'that bastard' when he knocked you up. That should be fun. I hate that I'm going to have to miss it."  
  
"I may make you be there with me. No, I don't want to make you feel like I'm totally dependent on you. I don't want to be your burden."  
  
"You're not a burden and you're not dependent on me. You just know when to ask for help. You need to tell him by yourself. I'll drive you and wait in the car if you get into a fight with him. But I'm not going in there with you. I don't want to put myself thru that and you don't want me to be there. That's like me watching you two talk about having sex. That would be beyond awkward."  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
"Miranda, it's twelve fifteen. We need some sleep. Call your mother in the morning, or right now, and tell her that I'll take you and bring you home. She knows you will be safe with me."  
  
"Thanks Lizzie. You're a great friend. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"You'd be lost. Good night."  
  
"Night, Liz," she said, as she left the room to change and I leaned the recliner back for me to sleep in. 


	9. Ch 9 Unexpected News

Life As We Know It Chapter 9 Unexpected News  
  
(5:00 A.M.)  
  
"Lizzie, you need to wake up," my mother said, gently shaking me from my sleep in the recliner. Miranda was asleep on the couch. I hate to wake her up, but I have to.  
  
"Thanks, Mom. I'll wake Miranda up and then have her call her mother. I'm going to take her to the doctor today. She wants me to unless you don't want me to, then I'll tell her that I can't. Please let me."  
  
"It's okay. She needs a friend. I had to have a friend go to some of the first appointments. I didn't want everything to be awkward with my mother. So yes, you can," she said, as Matt walked in the living room.  
  
As soon as he saw Miranda, his eyes got very large and he ran out of the room. No one knows why he's been acting so strangely the last few days. I think he still has a crush on Miranda. It would explain why he has changed the subject every time we talk about Danny. I know he's jealous. He and Melina were going out, but since he started high school, and everything changed. He had much more stress. I know exactly he was going thru. For me, it was very different at first, but I had Gordo and Miranda. Matt hasn't been the same since Lanny moved away to Georgia. He had to move when his dad got transferred. Melina, I think, broke up with him for an older guy, and he hasn't been quite the same. He's always trying to hang out with us. And he's always having these talks with Gordo. I'm going to have to find out what those are about. I don't want my boyfriend finding out my embarrassing secrets without me telling him. Miranda has also been talking to Matt more. I think he even went to the hospital yesterday with my parents. But Miranda didn't say anything about him coming there. She must not have cared. Shit! I was supposed to wake up Miranda! "Miranda, it's time to wake up. I'll call your mother and tell her that I'm taking you."  
  
"DING! DONG!"  
  
"Never mind! She's here. I know it's her."  
  
"Miranda, it's your mother!"  
  
"I told you. Thanks Mom! You better go see what she wants."  
  
"Hey Mom," Miranda said, as she walked to the door. Her mom handed her a bag and left as suddenly as she came. I guess she knows that I'm taking her to the doctor. I guess that we won't go to church tonight! I figure Miranda will end up staying here again. That doesn't bother me, though. I love Miranda like the sister I never had. She's the closest thing to one that I have. "Miranda, we need to leave in about forty-five minutes if we can. If we do, then we'll be there at about ten after six. I'm going to take a shower in my bathroom and you're welcome to the guest bathroom if you want. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah. We don't have to be there until six twenty-five, since it starts at six thirty," she said, looking at the floor. I'll find out what's wrong with her in the car. We can't talk with my mom running around the place.  
  
"I figured you would want to get something to eat on the way."  
  
"Lizzie, honey, I'm fixing some breakfast if you want it."  
  
"Thanks, mom. We're going to leave in about forty-five minutes so if it's ready by then, then we will. Otherwise, we'll get something on the way. I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"Okay. Don't be late!" she said. I'm going to take a shower. But first I need to figure out what I'm going to wear. I want to look nice, but most of my nice clothes are sexy. I don't want to look sexy going into Miranda's OB-GYN's office, which would be inappropriate. I'll wear my kinda-loose-jeans and a graphic t-shirt. That's a good choice. I hope her mom handed her some clothes. Now her boobs are like bigger than mine, so she'd stretch all my shirts, since they're made to be a little tight. And she looks like she's gained some weight. I'm just not sure if it's baby weight or eating-more-since-I'm-depressed weight. My jeans wouldn't fit her either. I quickly got a shower and got dressed. I hope Miranda is out of the shower. Maybe she didn't get too sick this morning. I'm kinda hungry, so I'm going to go get some breakfast.  
  
"It's about time!" Miranda said, as soon as I got downstairs.  
  
"Did you already take a shower?" I asked her. She wasn't awake when I went upstairs, but that was like thirty minutes ago.  
  
"Yep. I have gotten to where I can take a shower in five minutes. That helps when you are puking your brains up. Your mom made biscuits and homemade chocolate gravy. It's delicious. You better eat some before I eat it all."  
  
"That's fine. I only want one. The biscuit has too many carbs for me. You know I'm on Low-Carb," I said, grabbing a biscuit and drizzling it with chocolate gravy. "I'm going to blow my diet today. I know I shouldn't, but it's been a long week and it's just now Sunday."  
  
"Lizzie, you know you're skinny. You don't need to lose any weight. I don't know what you have going through your mind. You have the perfect figure. You don't need to be on a diet."  
  
"I've gained five pounds in the last three months. That's not acceptable. I've got to lose at least five in case I gain some back. I know that it's unhealthy to lose too much weight, but I've got plenty to go before it's too much. Come on, it's six o'clock. You don't want to be late."  
  
"Ok, mother," she said, half joking. "Bye Mrs. McGuire! Thanks for letting me stay."  
  
"Miranda, you know that you can call me mom. And you can stay anytime that you want. Have fun!"  
  
"That's funny, Mom. I love you bye!"  
  
"Love ya, Mom! I'll call you on the way back."  
  
"I love you two, too. Bye!"  
  
"Come on Miranda, let's get in the car."  
  
"Ok. Let me get my purse."  
  
"I'll be in the car," I said, going to my Beetle and unlocking the doors. I opened her door as she came outside with a bag in each hand.  
  
"I thought you were getting your purse. What's with the bag?" I asked, as I cranked the car and pulled out of the driveway and we headed down the road.  
  
"I just thought that I could take my stuff with me and I could go home tonight."  
  
"Your mom just brought you that bag, so she obviously planned on you staying the night."  
  
"She brought me these clothes. The bag has my clothes from last night in it, and my pajamas are in there too," she said.  
  
"You mean my pajamas, which you left on my couch. And what was that look you had on your face when your mother left? The bag's too full for that one outfit or even two outfits. What's going on? You're upset about something, and that's not good for you or your baby. Please tell me. You know we always talk about everything." "Mom told me that I couldn't come home until who knows when, and that she needed a break from me. She said that I'm screwing up all her plans and she doesn't have time to take care of me. She said that I'm too much of a burden, and that I shouldn't come home until I've got the baby problems under control. You and I both know that they will never be under control. I'll always be emotional until the baby's born, and then I'll have to worry with the baby. So my life is going to be out of control until the baby is out of college and married. So I'm not wanted by my own mother," she said, crying again. When I see her cry, it makes me want to cry. I've got to keep up a strong shield in front of her. I leaned over and hugged her, as I came to a red stop light. The light turned green and we headed down the road. We got to the doctor's office and I dropped her off at the door.  
  
"Miranda, I'll park the car and then I'll meet you in the waiting room."  
  
"Ok, Mother. Your baby can walk without holding your hand."  
  
"Shut up smart ass. I was just being courteous. I thought I'd give you a break. Sorry, next time you can walk," I said, as I drove off to park the car. I quickly parked, locked the doors, and walked into the waiting room. Miranda was reading a parenting magazine.  
  
"I guess you'll have to subscribe to a whole new kind of magazine," I said, pointing to the Child magazine in her hand.  
  
"I guess so. That should be entertaining. Instead of looking at hot guys I'll be looking at how-to's," she said, not even laughing.  
  
A nurse in scrubs opened the door to the doctor and said, "Sanchez, Miranda. The doctor will now see you. Follow me, please." Miranda and I got up and followed her into a very small room. It was the size of a small bedroom. There was a desk, two chairs, and the usual bed that any doctor's office has.  
  
"The doctor will be with you in a moment. She's seeing a patient right now, but she's finishing up with her."  
  
"Miranda, are you nervous?" I asked, turning to her. She'd quit crying but she wasn't smiling. Her whole issue with her ass-hole-of-a-mother is really bothering her. She has had to put her future on hold and is starting someone else's. Her mother has pretty much kicked her out of her house, but I don't think that it's actually clicked with Miranda. She thinks that her mom is just angry with her and that it will pass. It's not like that at all. I've got to talk to Miranda; and not just make her start crying and then we halt the conversation. That always happens. She's so emotional that she can't handle anything stressful. That situation is nothing but stressful. I just hope that she can let it 'click' before it gets too overwhelming.  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Sanchez. Have you had any problems this week?"  
  
"Well, I've been extremely moody and emotional, and I've had the usual, annoying morning sickness."  
  
"Are you ready to find out when the baby was conceived?"  
  
"Do you know already?"  
  
"Yes. I knew at your last appointment, but I didn't want to tell you then, so I could be sure that it was right. Okay, your baby was conceived...." She said, as Miranda held her breath. "May 26th. I believe that was a Friday?" She said, as she looked at her calendar,  
  
"Yes, it was a Friday. Do you remember having sex on that day, or do you think that it might be wrong? Every once–in-a-while, we make a mistake, so correct me if I'm wrong."  
  
"I remember having sex then, so no, I don't think that was wrong. Lizzie, it's the time of the appointment that you go to the waiting room. Trust me; I don't even want to be in here. I should be done in like fifteen minutes."  
  
"Ok. Have fun!"  
  
"Ha Ha," she said, as I headed out the door. I headed back to the waiting room. "There are no magazines except these fuckin' child magazines!" I said a little bit too loudly. Several women looked up from their magazines and gave me a 'watch your mouth, you slut!' I bet they think I'm pregnant. That isn't a surprise. I did go into the doctor's office, but I don't think that any of them saw me go back with Miranda. Oh good! She's done! She went to the receptionist's desk and talked to her and then she came back to me.  
  
"Miranda, I need to ask you something," I asked, as she and I walked out the door.  
  
"Yeah, we need to talk. You go first."  
  
"Umm, if I'm not mistaken, you were at my house on the 26th. Did you sneak out? 'Cuz if you did, then you're one brave chick. I wish I could get away with sneaking out of my house."  
  
"I didn't sneak out of your house."  
  
"Did you do it before you got to my house?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how the hell did you fuck in my house without getting caught? I really want to know how you did it. And where did you do it?"  
  
"Well, I think I need to tell you something that only he and I know."  
  
"That doesn't sound good. Okay, tell me."  
  
"Lizzie, I'm pregnant by your brother," she said, as I slammed on the brakes.  
  
"Shit! No fucking way! Hell no! Why the hell would you let my brother fuck you?"  
  
"Lizzie! Don't slam on the brakes. Calm your ass down. Okay, if you promise not to go all fucking crazy, I'll tell you the story."  
  
"I'll try, but that's the damn most outrageous thing I've heard since I found out you were pregnant. I'm sorry, but that's just messed up. You better tell me the damn story before I have a panic attack. And it better be before I get to the house. I don't think Mama could tolerate that right now."  
  
"Okay. When I came to your house, well, you know that Danny and I had gotten into a fight. You also know that I came over crying. You told me to go take a shower and calm down. Your brother stopped me on the way up the stairs, and took me into his room so I could tell him what was wrong with me. I told him everything, and then I started crying. He consoled me, and then we leaned in to kiss each other. Before I knew what was happening, we were making out. And then we started taking each other's clothes off. We made love and then I took an extremely quick shower and came downstairs to you two. That was when you and Gordo were in the 'making out' stage of your relationship, so you didn't notice or say anything. I told you that I fell asleep in the shower, and because I wanted to avoid any questions, I pretended to sleep on your couch. By the time you woke up, you had forgotten. It was the best time I'd ever had. We didn't have sex; we made love, which really was good for me."  
  
"Aren't having sex and making love about the same thing?"  
  
"Sex is just fulfilling desires and making love is deeper. It makes you feel like you're loved and sex just gives you an orgasm or two. There is a difference. The more you do it, the more you can figure it out. Believe me; you'll know what you want and which feels better."  
  
"Then Gordo and I'll have to experiment. The way you talk about it, it's the best thing in the world."  
  
"It is until you get pregnant. Then it's the biggest nightmare you'll ever have."  
  
"You know, the reason Gordo and I were making out was because we heard the mattress squeaking upstairs. We figured it was Matt and whoever he was dating at that time, and it was making us horny. You have no idea how uncomfortable it makes me when Gordo gets a boner, which is exactly what happened. He got a hard-on, and I was also kind of horny. I had to do something, so I stuck my tongue down his throat. That was all it took. He moaned and I had to stop myself from laughing. I don't know why it was so funny, but it was to me. I guess it was because he was so un-sexual that his sex noise surprised me. Gordo is, well was, a bit of a prude at that time, but that night made me think of him in a different light. It made me think of the possibility of doing more than kissing. But we never got in a scenario where we were comfortable enough. It was hard enough to make out without being caught. There was never any way that we could do any more."  
  
"Wow. I never knew that you were capable of thinking that deeply."  
  
"Fuck you, Miranda!"  
  
"You know whose job that is."  
  
"I thought it was Danny's, but now it seems like it's my brother's, which is really wrong. I always wished you could be my sister, but now you're like my sister thru sex and a baby. I'm really going to be an Aunt Lizzie. Somehow I'm not as happy about it as I was when I found out you were pregnant. I wouldn't have ever dreamed that it was you Matt was fucking when we heard ya'll. That's why he got so upset when I asked him if he had a good night."  
  
"That would be one reason. Do you think that he has any idea about me being pregnant by him?"  
  
"He probably is suspicious. I mean, if your boyfriend had sex with someone ad she ended up pregnant, then wouldn't you think that it was him that knocked her up. You wouldn't even consider that there was possibly someone else that she had sex with. I know my brother, and he's not been quite right since you got pregnant. He gets the big eye and walks out as soon as he sees you."  
  
"I'm just afraid of how he'll take it. Danny tried to kill himself, and he turned out not to be the father. I just don't want Matt to fuck up everything more than it already is. Nothing will ever be the same, but that doesn't mean it needs any help changing."  
  
"You need to tell Matt, you know. He's already weird enough, and I'm sure he wants you to quit prolonging the agony. He'll be happy to find out that he's the father, but expect some words that Matt probably has never said will come out of his mouth. Then he'll eventually tell my mom and she'll start crying, so if you want me to tell Matt, then I will. I don't think your super-sensitive emotions can handle all the shit that comes with telling news of that magnitude. I figure that there's no way that you can escape the wrath of my mom, but in your case, the farther away from her you get, the better. I know her and I know she doesn't wait very long to unleash. The most time she's ever taken before her huge outburst was about ten minutes. Even if she finds out something while I'm at school, she sends me a text message and yells at me. Then she calls me at the closest free period or break I have and finishes yelling at me. You know all those times that she called and I had to leave the room. I told you it was because I needed to talk to her about private things, but really it was because I had to go in an open area so no one would be able to hear our fight."  
  
"You make your mom sound like a bitch."  
  
"She can when she wants to be, and she often wants to be, so she is a bitch, most of the time. She over reacts to every fucking' thing that happens. We should talk about this in my room," I said, as we pulled into my driveway and I grabbed Miranda's bag on the way in the house.  
  
"You know you don't have to do that, don't you? I mean, it's just like two outfits. I am capable of carrying my own clothes."  
  
"I know, but my mother raised me with manners, so I always treat my guests like royalty."  
  
"Well, the bitch can do something good."  
  
"Miranda, shut up! She's probably listening to every word we say," I said, and I slowly opened the door, looking inside to see if my mother was spying on us. She wasn't, to my surprise, and we climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to my room. I put her bag on the floor and closed and locked the door.  
  
NO ONE'S POV  
  
Little did they know that she was outside in the hall. She heard them come in and was going to ask about how the doctor's visit went. She stopped when she heard them talking.  
  
"The woman can do several things well. How else would I and your lover boy be here?"  
  
"Uhh! I didn't want images of your parents fuckin' stuck in my head. Now I'll have to boil my brains out."  
  
"Sorry. I have to stand up for my mother sometimes. She is nice when she wants to be. She cares for me, and just wants the best for me. There is probably a reason behind the madness; I just haven't found it yet."  
  
"Do you think she'll disown me when she finds out that I'm pregnant by Matt? I mean, she's a mom to me, and she even wants me to call her Mom," was the last thing she heard, as she slowly walked to her room and collapsed, crying on her bed.  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
"From what you've said, she's like schizophrenic or something. When I'm around her, she's like the perfect mother, but the way you make her sound, she's like the devil in the form of a woman. There's no indication that she's mean when we talk. I mean, sure she yells, but I never pictured her to be the one that blows up at every little thing."  
  
"Well, she does. And when you or I tell her and Matt, she'll blow up worse than a nuclear bomb. Do you want me to tell them for you?"  
  
"I don't know. As long as you're with me when I tell Matt, then I'll be fine. I need to tell him, but I can't do it alone. I don't think we'll have to tell your mother. Whatever his reaction is, I'm sure she'll know within an hour."  
  
"Yeah, she has super good hearing. I bet that if he has any huge reaction, then she'll hear him. You know that if he shouts then she'll hear him."  
  
"Yeah, he'll probably put together an impressive string of curse words. But he learns from the best, being that you're his sister."  
  
"Very damn funny. NOT!"  
  
"See what I mean? You don't even know when you're cussing. You just do. Unless you do it and mean to."  
  
"I just say what I think. You know how outspoken I am. I am just like my cousin Alex. When we get together, then no one can be around us. We're so 'mean', as my mother puts it. We have to try hard not to cuss around our parents. Once she did slip, and it was like all hell broke loose. Her mother made her stay in my room all day, which was where she slept. She's like a wilder me. She snuck I don't know how many guys into my room. She told me that she had sex with some of them on my bed. I can never tell when she's lying or not. For my sake I hope she didn't. Just thinking about it makes me grossed out."  
  
"Uhh! That means she had sex on your bed before you did. That's wrong on all levels."  
  
"Yeah, but my brother lost his virginity before me, so nothing really surprises me anymore. Did you know that Veruca lost her virginity before me? Well she did. She lost it to none other than 'The Tudge'."  
  
"No shit! That's fuckin' demented! I thought she was 'Virgin Veruca'?! She and I have talked before. Just about a week before school got out she told me that she was planning on staying away from having sex for a while. She said that she didn't want to 'get caught up in that crowd' whatever the hell that means. When did she lose her virginity?"  
  
"Well, Larry was telling everyone about them having sex a week and a half before school got out. But that was the week Kate told everyone she was pregnant, so it wasn't like anyone remembered it. I was so surprised that Kate was pregnant that I couldn't think about Veruca."  
  
"How long was it between when Larry and Kate fucked and when Larry and Veruca fucked?"  
  
"I actually think that Veruca got pissed about Larry and Kate and that she only had sex with Larry so he wouldn't break up with her. You know he was getting tired of her. I mean, he was so desperate that he paid Kate for her 'services'. She was bound to have seen a breakup coming, or she wouldn't have had sex with him. I know that if I was her, I would only have sex for that reason. I wouldn't ever have sex with Tudge. He's probably little. I mean he wears a size, what, five? I mean, that's like microscopic. Gordo wears a size twelve, and well, it still surprised me."  
  
"So was his dick big?"  
  
"That's what I mean by it surprised me. It was a lot larger than I thought it was."  
  
"Your brother's is really big too. You'd be proud of him. And he knows what to do with it."  
  
"That's just a little on the yuck side. Next you'll be telling me what his cum tasted like, which I really wouldn't be able to handle. So please spare me those details."  
  
"If I have to! But if it wasn't your brother, you'd be begging for details. I know you want to. And you know that I want details."  
  
"What kind? As in what positions, or foreplay, or what?"  
  
"Everything. I want to know everything from what you said to what he did."  
  
"Okay. Here's all I remember: We started talking and I told him that if he wanted to do it now, then I was willing. I told him it wouldn't change our relationship, and I made sure that he understood that. Then I asked him if he wanted to do it then and I unbuttoned my low-cut midriff pink blouse to where he could see my matching pink bra under it. Then he got a boner. He asked if I was sure and I told him 'I haven't been more sure about anything in a long time,' and took off my denim skirt and stood there in my matching pink lacy thong and bra. I went over to him and took off his shirt. I laid him on the couch and started placing kisses on his face, neck, and chest. Then I pulled off his jeans, revealing a pair of silky- blue boxers that said 'What took you so long?' I said, "I wasn't ready," and as if he was reading my mind he said, "Are you sure you are now?" I just pulled down his boxers in response to his question and started brushing against his penis, feeling it's hardness against me. He started rubbing his fingers around on me and I laid him on his back on the couch and got on top of him in a 69 position. I started sucking on his dick and he started running his fingers in and out of me. He reached into his bag beside the couch and pulled out a condom. With that, I sat up and positioned myself right above his dick, with my hands rubbing it and my legs spread as wide as they would go. He handed me the condom and I put it on his dick as quickly as I could. I grabbed his hands and he helped me position him in me. Once he was in, I moaned and grabbed his sides. I had two orgasms. We fucked until he pulled out of me and I lay on top of him. We woke up two hours later at 9:00 when the phone rang, and it was my mom. She got pissed and I had to come home. It really sucked. I don't know what the big deal she made was about. She said she 'had a feeling we were having sex,' so she decided to come and get me. I had to come home at ten. I just don't know why the hell she was so worried."  
  
"Wow. I wanted details, but that was a play-by-play. For your first time, I'm proud of you. I'd have never thought that you would be so advanced. We didn't even try a 69 until about our fifth time. I'm glad you had fun. And two orgasms! I've only had two, and that was your first time! Good job!"  
  
"Thanks. I really did have fun. But you really need to go talk to Matt. The longer you wait, the harder it is to tell him. It'll already be hard enough. Why prolong the inevitable? I'll go in there with you if you want me to. I don't mind. But if you two go into details about the conception, then I'll not stay in there any longer. Just warn me beforehand."  
  
"Okay. I'll try not to go into details. I owe you that much. Here goes the hardest thing I've ever had to do."  
  
"I've got your back," I said, as we knocked on Matt's door. We heard his footsteps and he opened the door.  
  
NO ONE'S POV  
  
"What do you want Lizzie?" he asked, right before he saw Miranda, who looked scared out of her wits. "Hey, Miranda, what's wrong?"  
  
"We need to talk," she said quietly.  
  
"Nothing good can ever come from those words. Come in," he said, as he opened the door and motioned for us to come in. He sat on his bed beside Miranda, and Lizzie sat in a chair beside the computer desk.  
  
Miranda cleared her throat and tried to speak, but was having trouble finding the words. Lizzie's mom stood out in hall, listening. She had finally quit crying. It was a huge shock to her to think she would be a grandmother, but she finally admitted to herself that she had wanted to be one since her children had become teenagers.  
  
"Matt, I just got back from the doctor's office, and I need to tell you something. I'm sorry for what I'm about to say, but I have to tell you. She gave me all these new rules that I have to obey, and she told me when the baby is due. It's due on February 26th. Isn't that great! She also told me when it was conceived, and that's what I want to tell you."  
  
"Danny will like that. It might be born on Valentines' Day. And that's your favorite holiday, and that would make it better. Congratulations. So that would make it conceived on..."  
  
"May 26th. Does that date ring a bell?"  
  
"That would be a Friday. Not really. Should it?"  
  
"Yes. Let's consult your calendar. Where is it?"  
  
"On my computer desk. Let me get it," he said, grabbing it and turning back to May. When he found the 26th, his eyes got as big as saucers. He dropped it, sat on his bed, and wept, not quite what they were expecting. Miranda didn't say a word. She just hugged him and let him cry. A few minutes later, Miranda started crying. Lizzie hugged them both and walked out. She almost knocked her mom down when she opened the door.  
  
"Mom, What the crap are you doing out here?" she whispered, silently praying that her mother hadn't heard hers and Miranda's complete conversation, just the beginning. If she heard it, then she would know that Lizzie lost her virginity, and she would get more details than she ever needed. She would also know Miranda was pregnant by Matt. Those were probably the two things she never wanted her mother to hear.  
  
"Lizzie, we need to talk," she whispered back, as she motioned Lizzie into her and Sam's bedroom. Lizzie just knew her mother knew. 'I'm dead', she thought. 


	10. Ch 0 Why'd you have to go and make thing...

A/N: Okay, I decided that I should explain some things to you before I write anymore. The whole dream thing was just done out of boredom and more as a joke to a friend than intended to be part of the story, but my reviewers liked it so we decided to keep it. My cowriter thought it was an interesting twist. It was meant to just be more of a 'that's fuckin stupid' thing than as part of the story. We wrote it for the laughs. Forgive me if you think it was retarded or whatever. And your sense of humor probably isn't anywhere like mine, so just ignore those parts. Nothing is depressing me anymore so I may not upload very often. (Depression helps me write, so I suffer when I'm happy!) So enjoy the uploads. Please review ya'll! I feel like hardly anyone is reading it. If I don't get at least three review alerts for this chapter, this will be it, and I'm not joking this time. I write it for you people, and even though some parts are stupid, I try to entertain you. And for the ebonics I use, I'm from the South. Ya'll is as common as grass. The whole 'lata' thing is just what a friend says, and I don't mean to sound like I'm trying to be into r&b or rap. I'll try to watch it. This is my therapy, so just humor me and review, please!! Okay, I'll shut up now. For those of you that asked, my msn account is the same as my address except instead of juno it's hotmail. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters you recognize and if I owned Gordo, I'd be busy with him, so don't sue me. Unless you're calling me Sue Ellen! Life As We Know It Chapter 10 Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
(IN PARENTS' BEDROOM) "Lizzie, I want to talk to you about what I heard."  
  
"That depends on what you heard. I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"I'm talking about Matt and Miranda's baby. Is that the truth? Is he really the father of her child?"  
  
"Yes, he is the father of her child. I don't want to go into details, because that would be beyond gag-worthy for me. But he really is the father. As much as he loves Miranda, I'm surprised at him crying. I figured that he would be beyond thrilled at the thought of being a father and sharing a baby with Miranda. I'm just glad that there's only one pregnant teenager in this house, and that it's not me. I'm not saying that I'm having sex, I'm just saying that babies are so sweet, but not for me as a mother, just an aunt."  
  
"Good. We've already established that. So I guess I'm going to get to be a grandmother after all. I always wanted to be one since you two became so independent and were gone all the time with your friends. That doesn't mean that I'm giving you permission to have sex, just that Miranda's having a baby isn't the worst thing I could think of."  
  
"Now that that's over with, do you know when it's due?"  
  
"No, when I heard you and Miranda talking and her saying Matt was the dad, I lost it and have been crying in my room since then. I just came out when I heard Matt crying, and when one of my babies cry, I have to hide my crying. That's when you almost ran me over and here we are now," her mother said, finally quitting her crying spell.  
  
"What are you going to do now? I mean, after you tell Dad? You know he'll throw a huge fit when he finds out. If he's anything like the Dad I know, then he'll really blow a fuse."  
  
"I'll tell him when he comes home, but first I have to talk to Matt and Miranda. We have to figure out what we're gonna do. When I talked to her mother, she talked like she was going to kick her out. Once she finds out that Matt is the father, she'll make her move in with us. I have no problem with it, but it's just her making Miranda feel unwanted. She talked like she hated her. I just don't know why she has to be so mean to her. It was a dumb mistake, but that doesn't mean that she can't be forgiven. She should be there for her, not pushing her away. If it was you, God forbid, I'd be very mad, but I'd still love you. It's not like you wouldn't still be my daughter. I'd be there for you, and you know that, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, mom. But I'm worried that Matt is going to have to grow up too quickly. I know he made a mistake, but that doesn't mean that he has to completely lose whatever he has that resembles a life. He can be mature when he needs to be, but that doesn't mean that he always does. He needs to be able to have a completely irresponsible day one more time before he becomes a dad. And you know that once she has the baby, she'll be living here. Her mom has as good as kicked her out and Matt isn't ready to be left alone with a child, let alone one he fathered. I love both of them, but I think that they are going to need some time with just them and the baby, without any of us. I don't know what yours and dad's policy is on raising babies is, but I think that they should live on their own some. It would get them out of expecting you and dad to raise them and their baby. Matt is too much of a Mama's boy to live away from you very long."  
  
"Lizzie, I know you don't like your brother, but you're talking about kicking them out, which is something we can't do. That's not gonna happen. We will make them stay here with your grandmother or someone while we go on our yearly family vacation. And we will let you bring Gordo along, but ya'll can't stay in the same room. We wanted to surprise you, but under the circumstances, I guess you can know now. If I open the bag, I might as well let the cat out. Our family vacation this year is in the Bahamas. I just wish that your brother wasn't the father, because if he wasn't, he wouldn't have to have as much responsibility for the baby. This just changes everything! We planned the vacation the beginning of May, and we finished planning two weeks ago. I just got off the phone with the travel agency and we're leaving next Tuesday. I was planning on taking you shopping for some new clothes and a few new bathing suits. We're staying for two weeks. And I wish your brother was able to go, but I know that our father would agree that he should be grounded."  
  
"Like I said, he made a mistake, and he shouldn't have to live under house- arrest just because he got Miranda pregnant. It isn't fair to make him miss a sure-to-be-wonderful trip to the Bahamas. Please don't make him stay home!"  
  
"I'm going to have to talk to your father, but I don't really see that we have any choice. Nothing's set in stone yet, but we're definitely going to have to punish him somehow."  
  
"That's not fair! If it was me, would you make me stay home from the Bahamas?"  
  
"We'd treat you and Matt the same. Whatever we do to him would be the same as whatever I'd do to you. It's not like we treat you two any differently. We are as fair as we can be."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I better go and see if Miranda and Matt are still talking. Maybe they're done crying."  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
(OUTSIDE MATT'S ROOM)  
  
They've finally quit crying! Now we all can talk to Mom. I better knock first.  
  
"Come in," came the voice from inside the room. Matt came to the door, wiping his tear-stained face. Miranda was sitting on the bed, still quietly crying. When I came in, she wiped her eyes, got up, and hugged me.  
  
"Mom knows. She heard. And she wants to talk to you now. She's not too happy. I wouldn't keep her waiting."  
  
"Shit!" Matt said under his breath. He followed that up with a string of barely understandable curse words.  
  
"Shh!" Miranda said, putting her hands on his lips. She put his hands in hers and kissed him on the lips. "We better go talk to her. And then we'll have to talk to your dad. This isn't going to be easy," she said, pulling him out of the room. I followed slowly behind.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?"  
  
"I wish you would, but you don't have to," Matt said, turning around to talk to me.  
  
"Thanks for being there. It really means a lot. I love you, big sis."  
  
"I love you too, lil bro. I'll go with you for moral support."  
  
(IN PARENT'S ROOM)  
  
"Matt, Miranda, we need to talk. I heard you two and I heard Miranda and Lizzie," she said, and Miranda almost fainted.  
  
"What exactly did you hear, Mrs. McGuire?"  
  
"I heard you two talk about her being pregnant by Matt and I left the room after that. I was crying for a while, and then I heard you and Matt talking. When Lizzie left the room, she almost plowed me over. Then she and I talked for a while and she came and got you two. Matt, I'm going to have to talk to you privately with your father and you, but right now, I just want you to know that I know you two are having a baby and I'm not too happy about it. But I'm not kicking you out. I still love you, but I think it's fair to say that I'm very pissed. And that's not going to change anytime soon. And I also want you to know that this is going to change a lot of things. So don't expect this to be like you getting home late or something. It's a whole lot worse, so just keep that in mind."  
  
"Yes, Mom. I know. And we're sorry for what we did." "You'll have plenty of time to apologize later. Right now we need to make arrangements for our new family member."  
  
"The baby isn't due for another eight months."  
  
"I was talking about Miranda, Matt. Her mother has pretty much kicked her out, so she is going to be living with us for now. We've got to figure out whose room she's going to be in, and Matt, don't you even open your mouth," she said, and Matt closed his mouth as soon as he opened it, making him look like a fish.  
  
"Mom, she can stay in my room and I can bring in the air mattress for me. Then she won't be in Matt's room and I won't have to live on the couch. Is that okay with you, Miranda?"  
  
"Of course! Then you and I can stay up all night talking like we always do. And no one has to sleep on the couch. You don't mind sleeping on the air mattress do you? I mean your bed is like a king size, and we both could fit in it with room to spare."  
  
"I think I'll stick with the air mattress. You kick too much in your sleep. If Mom doesn't mind, I guess that's what we'll do. Do you think that's okay, Mom?"  
  
"It sounds perfect to me. I love the idea, and you all are coming together so well! I knew this would change our relationships, but I didn't expect it to change us this soon! Now we have to figure out where all of everyone's stuff is going to go. I mean, the guest room is the computer room right now, so the only way we can use it is if we keep everyone's clothes in it or put some of Matt's stuff in there and put your stuff in his room."  
  
"No offense anyone, but I think that the first idea was better. They can put some of Lizzie's less important crap in the computer room. You know, the computer that's in the office can go in yours and Dad's room. Or the fax machine and copier can go in your room, Miranda can use Lizzie's room, and you two can keep your computer in there. Then I can move my futon into Lizzie's room and the bed can go into the guest room."  
  
"Matt, I don't think Lizzie would like sleeping on your futon, and you probably can figure out why, but I don't have a problem with sleeping on it. But other than that, I couldn't love your plan more."  
  
"Nice try, Matt, but you're not going to keep your sister on your futon and Miranda on her bed. We'll just have to bring Miranda's bed from her house and follow through with your plan. We'll move the computer, copier, and fax machine into our room. She can put her clothes into Lizzie's room somewhere, and then when the baby comes, the room will have her bed and the baby's furniture. Plus, her room is by Lizzie's, so she won't have to walk far if she needs her. But there will be no sneaking out of the house together, do you understand?  
  
"Of course," Matt and Miranda said together. She'll never know if I sneak out and see Gordo, because she'll be so busy with the baby or the expecting couple that she won't have time to bother me. Right now, I've got a spotless image in their eyes. I mean, their other child is the father of a teenager's baby, and he's fifteen. There's just something wrong about that. So now, they think I'm obedient.  
  
She just doesn't know that tonight I'm meeting Gordo at midnight in the hot tub. Things just might get a little hot! And I'm wearing my new bikini. It's a hot-pink Brazilian, and I know he's going to enjoy that. But he hinted that he might 'forget his trunks'. I know he's always wanted to do that. (A/N: Skinny-dip for the ignurt ppl out there.) Anyway, my parents don't know that we're going to sneak out. And it's on the opposite of the house than their room, so it's not like they're going to see us. They wouldn't see us if we got in the pool, either, which we just might. Gordo has no idea what he's getting himself into. But he's gonna like it.  
  
"Ya'll its noon, and I'm hungry, so I'm going to meet Gordo at the DB for lunch, unless you have plans."  
  
"No, that's fine."  
  
"Thanks mom, do you want me to bring anything back for you to eat?"  
  
"No. I'm not hungry, and I figure we'll be here for a while. Thanks anyway. Have fun!"  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later. Love ya'll, bye!"  
  
"Bye!" they said in unison, as I walked out the door. 


	11. Midstory author notes

HEY EVERYONE! Thanks to the few of you that reviewed. Sorry for the wait. I haven't had anytime to even check my e-mail in like three weeks. This story is just too much to think about right now. But I guess I should explain why I haven't written in a while. I'm sorry! I've been really upset. My boyfriend committed suicide like two weeks and two days ago. And today he would be 18. I've had band practice three days a week after school and I've been exhausted. For the last few weeks, I've been going to bed at like 8:30, so it's not like I've even been on my computer. I'm really sorry about not writing.

For those band people out there, you know how it gets before competitions. We had our first one Saturday, and we have the next 5 Saturdays in a row for contests. We're freakin' leaving right after the fri. nite ballgame and driving all nite to get to florida. Then we have a competiton-the Gulf Coast International-Saturday, after we stay up all nite Friday. So I'm going to not get many updates. I've written a little, but I'm waiting until I get a whole lot written so it will be worth the wait, I promise. So just bear with me. I will continue, as soon as I am ready. Luv ya'll! Sue Ellen


End file.
